Asdivine Dreams
by JstaSimpleWriter
Summary: Everyone holds dreams. Whether to murder, to lead the world in a new path, or even find your dream. Your determination to reach it changes your reaction to opposition. Ethan and Sylvia's case? Arguments will be the least of the worries. Unknown gods? Sure. Heck, even a god is helping them, along with Gremory and Sitri. Everyone will need to be protecting what they hold dear in DxD
1. Dragon Emperor Pawn of Gremory's Birth

**So, the chapter is(or has) gone over a complete rewrite. Hopefully spelling and grammer(eh? Catch that? Just kidding) - _*AHEHEHEM* GRAMMAR_ mistakes are fixed. In addition, some elements I planned on having originally is removed. Anyhow, enjoy! **

* * *

" **GET UP, GET UP, GET UP! IF YOU DON'T I'LL TEAR** _**YOU**_ **UP!** "

Ethan groaned, Mondays were the worst. Without a doubt. He wiped away his drowsiness, sighed, and stumbled over to the restroom to brush his teeth. Halfway through brushing, he walked up to the door leading to his cousin's room and pounded his fist on the closed door. He got no answer and sighed inwardly. Ethan rounded a kick and drove his foot into the general area of the doorjamb.

He entered the room and picked up the clock by his cousin's bed and placed it on the pillow, letting the alarm go off as he walked out. Ethan spat out the toothpaste and rinsed his mouth, washing his face before returning to his cousin's bedroom. The alarm had been ringing and his cousin not moving an inch. Ethan sighed and shut it off, "Yo, Issei, get your ass up."

Issei mumbled something incomprehensible and turned over. "Fine," Ethan replied as he walked out the door, "Guess I'll have to tell that girl with big oppai that you went out with Mat and Moto early." He muttered under his breath, "As if anyone would believe that sh-"

The trick worked every time. Issei shot up and looked at Ethan, "Oppai? Where!"

"-it...Downstairs," Ethan pointed and Issei ran out of the bedroom and to the bathroom, trying to make himself presentable to the girl who was waiting.

"Tell them I'm here and coming."

"Sure, sure." Ethan smirked on the way down, each time, it woke him up, and each time, the 'girl' didn't want to wait any longer and 'left'.

Ethan called out to the kitchen, "Auntie? Uncle? What's for breakfast?" No reply.

Apparently they had left early and as compensation, had already set up the table with their breakfast. Taking a bite of the sausage, he nodded. Still warm. Just as he sat, the doorbell rang, causing him to look at the livingroom. "Strange. Who would be here this early?"

Taking his time to answer, he was surprised someone was still waiting when he opened it to see a girl in school uniform, jacket, blouse, and green skirt. She looked around Ethan's shoulder, then asked, "Um, is Hyoudou Issei here?"

"Issei, hom-" Ethan started to answer when Issei walked into the living room, "Yes?"

"Who is that, cuz?" Issei asked and Ethan showed the girl inside.

"Was the girl I told you abo..." his voice died as Issei was no longer paying attention to him. Neither of them. "Yeah...I guess?"

The girl looked up from her bag and at Issei, "Uh, my name is Yuuma Amato and I was looking for you for a while."

"Eh?" Issei asked and Ethan felt the same. _What...a turn of events! Who'd expect this from my cousin?_ "Looking for me?"

"Yes," Yuuma Amato replied, "Are you seeing anyone at the moment, Hyoudou-kun?"

Something happened, but Ethan didn't know what, as he was struck by immense foreboding and shook his head behind Issei. However, Issei wasn't paying attention and by his expression, which was unnoticeable to anyone else other than Ethan, Issei knew where this was going. His mind ran quickly and spoke calmly, "No, not at the moment. Why?"

"Then, will you go out with me?" Issei comprehended it for a second to make sure and nodded.

"Wai-" Ethan started to speak but was forgotten, as Yuuma jumped up to hug Issei.

"That's great!" Issei's expression was priceless and despite the..."bad vibes" Ethan got, he couldn't help but smile. They stayed like that for a moment and eventually broken by Ethan's cough. "Oh, Hyoudou-kun and I have to go!"

"Issei," Ethan started but Issei ran out after Yuuma, "Break...fast?"

"I'll just eat later!" Issei called. Ethan turned around to walk back inside, grinning. As he started shut the door, he spotted a familiar person and immediately went outside instead.

"Toujou. What are you doing here?"

Easily underestimated, the shor-

Koneko Toujou spoke up, "Remember what happened the last time you called me short?"

"R-right!" Ethan exclaimed nervously, "I remember! Wasn't thinking of anything." The petite girl only stared frowning off into the distance. The way Issei went.

"..." She only stared and took a lick of the popsicle she held and Ethan held her shoulder.

"You aren't going to harm my cousin, are you? I don't like that look." Koneko gave a brief glance and started walking away to Kuoh Academy.

"I'm not allowed to speak my purpose. But...maybe I'm here to keep him from harm." With a stoic glance from Koneko and hesitation from her, she left as quickly as she appeared. Ethan stood with his hands on his hips until a finger tapped his shoulder.

Ethan jumped and whirled, seeing a snowy-haired girl with blue-green eyes smiling. "Ah, Momo. Don't sneak up behind me like that. Say, it's been a while, hasn't it?"

As a cousin who lived in Kuoh for the first half of his life, Ethan had been very close to Issei, peeking into girls' whenever they could and causing trouble everywhere. Despite his pervertedness, Ethan was the more normal acting of the two among girls, he got to know a few during his elementary years, one including the present Momo Hanakai. "Honestly didn't expect you to stay here. Almost everyone I knew then moved out."

One last thing, he had a crush on her for as long anyone in school could remember. They became the targets of catcalls and Issei tried to exploit their intimacy at times, but they never made it together to middle school as Ethan's mom had found an opportunity overseas, "Although...I never really knew any other girl but...uh, you."

Her smile grew more timid, "Yes, five years since you said goodbye. I...missed you."

"What brings you here?" he quickly turned away.

"Well...I heard the commotion and couldn't resist looking. Did something major happen?"

Ethan shrugged and waved her in, getting the served plates and offering her one, "Depends on your view. Issei got a girlfriend just now, a girl named Yuuma Amato, and seems as if Koneko's up to something."

Her expression changed slightly and Ethan frowned, "Momo?"

She smiled, "No, nothing. Are you sure it was Koneko?"

Ethan nodded, "Can't forget the shor-eh...ah..Yup! Sure it was her!" Momo grinned, remembering the event months ago, when Ethan had moved back in with Issei after his mother's death.

* * *

Ethan didn't know his father, as he had moved away shortly after his birth. However, he left his wealth, allowing Ethan and his mother to live a comfortable life and with not much regrets. Despite Ethan constantly asking why his father left and if his father was the reason for his absence, his mother only replied with a kind smile, "He never treated me badly, he left because of...family issues. Just wait for him to see you one day, he'll like you the way you are now."

His father had never spoken or made an appearance once, and recently, his mother's death in the fatal car collision on the way to pick him up from school left Ethan as an orphan. Ethan waited for a week for his father to appear, but nobody in the extended family had a clue where he was, not to mention none bothered offering to raise him. This meant he now had no home. Until Issei opened his arms for him.

Both were, as mentioned, perverts in their elementary age, which was the initial reason Issei had opted to bring him in. Perverted, yes. Outcast, yes. But one thing most people miss in Issei is his kindness. Everybody disregarded Issei's kindness. Issei's parents had told Ethan he had to beg them to take him in, because both knew that Issei is perverted, they didn't want another in their family, despite teasing Issei for it.

Well, until he came that month. Issei was disappointed his cousin wasn't perverted to an extreme degree any longer, but was generally glad his cousin never tried to hinder his own ambitions. Ethan smiled, remembering his own words, "I don't give a shit if you want to be harem king. We all have our own dreams. Mine? I want to meet my father one day, and I want to be able to travel far and wide, through hell and back, if it means I can meet him just once."

 _Oh how little you know..._

Then was the first day of school, most of the girls were hesitant to approach him, but when Ethan and Kiba Yuuto became quick acquaintances, things changed quite a bit. Ah the regrets when he met Koneko. Ethan had made the mistake to call her short on instinct and quicker than he could see, he was put into a headlock, the girl practically twisting the back of his head to his spine.

* * *

Momo turned to Ethan as they took their time walking down the sidewalk, "You aren't going to watch your own cousin?"

Ethan smiled, "Hey, just let him be. He's perverted, I agree, but he's still a person. I'm not going to be that hovering figure telling him what to do. Heck, I haven't even gotten a date of my own yet! Not once!" Momo started to speak when they were interrupted.

"YO! Kichirou!" Ethan turned to see Motohama and Matsuda.

"What did I saw about calling me by my given name? I hate that shit of a name."

They ignored him, "Did you see Issei! He's going out! With a girl! That traitor! How could he forget the way we were all so perverted before? How could he forget that he's in the Perverted Trio!"

Ethan grinned and placed a hand on both their shoulders, "Maybe he grew up, or because his perverted nature attracted Yuuma. You'll both get your own sooner or later. Trust."

He left them crying on the streets and Momo turned to him, curious, "You were like them? I don't recall you being like that."

"Yup," Ethan laughed, "Fun days those were. Actually...let's avoid the topic. Anyhow, the U.S. is more busy than here. Which makes me appreciate the small town actually. Causes some second thoughts on leaving again."

"Again?" Momo asked worriedly.

They entered Kuoh and whispers floated around, which made Ethan grin, _No...Issei has one. Me? Not a worry yet._

The school day went by normally and Ethan set out to search for Issei at his usual spot before being stopped by Tsubaki, the Vice-President of the student council. "Kaichou wants to see you for a moment."

This brought a raised eyebrow. Sona is the school's student president and takes her job, and education, very seriously. She gave no tolerance for excuses and rumors floated around that she had a rivalry with Rias Gremory. With her reputation as third most popular, it's a wonder that she wants to speak with him at all. This wasn't promising.

"Sona looking for me? Ookay...Bring me to your leader!"

Tsubaki frowned, "I don't know why you Americans like to say strange things, but it's a good thing, is it?"

Ethan shrugged, "It is."

He was lead through the halls and into an office and seated in front of Sona, "Eh, what did you need, Son-uh, President? Kaichou?"

"Please, Sona is fine. Between us and my peers, Sona is fine." She looked over her glasses and Ethan nodded, "Do you know Rias Gremory?"

"Personally? No. Reputation-wise? Yes. Has she ever spoken to me? No."

Sona's expression changed slightly, "I see...I also heard Issei got himself a...girlfriend."

Ethan grew tense at the tone and leaned forward, "I don't like the way you said that. You know something I don't."

Sona waited slightly then shook her head, "No, I only found it strange he would do so before you do."

Ethan chuckled, "Then again, you must know I haven't been really been focused on girls for a while."

"Agreed. Just one more question for today, if you were to protect your cousin, would you do so?"

Ethan glared, "What kind of question is that? If I wouldn't, I shouldn't be his cousin at all. Hell, he shouldn't acknowledge me."

Sona smiled, albeit barely, "I see. So, you intend to let Issei choose what he wants to do in his life, with your full permission, and intervene when completely necessary."

Ethan blinked and smiled, "Yes, that's right on the spot. I do-" He saw the look Tsubaki and Sona shared, "What was that?"

Sona waved her hand, "Nothing. Interesting how you put up with it."

"It...?" Ethan asked and blinked, "Ah. I used to be like him. But if I'm like that, who will help us?" Sona thought about it then nodded.

"Fair enough. Better to keep the Perverted Trio the Trio rather than a Perverted Quartet."

Ethan gave a look of hopelessness, "Please, don't bring up the old topic of Motohama and Matsuda saying I'm not at their level."

* * *

Until Friday, Sona and Tsubaki met with Ethan for simple talk, about his day, how was his time in the United States, until things turned...sour quickly. Just saying the least. The moment he entered, he immediately felt a change in the usual mood, Sona seemingly more focused than the other times he had seen her. "Ethan, sit please. There's a lot you'll have to know."

Sona drew in a breath, "Are you aware of the existence of devils?"

"Two horns, pointy tail, pitchfork, wings? Red? Lives in Hell?"

This drew a sigh, "That's Satan. And he's not really red. And no devils have I ever known are red normally."

"Is there a difference?" Ethan cried, "They all live in Hell anyways!"

"No..." Sona put her hand to her face, "Although if it makes you feel better, we all have wings."

"What makes you think you know more?" Ethan demanded, "You're huma-" He went silent, "Huh? 'We all have wings?'"

Sona opened her wings, the sound of multiple pages being ripped and Ethan stared, the danger dawning upon him. He scrambled out of the chair and Sona stood, "Ethan!"

Tsubaki grabbed his arm and a dagger appeared from nowhere, cutting right at her. She immediately drew back, suddenly fearful. Ethan ran to the door screaming, "BLOODY MURDER!"

Until he ran into Momo, who gave him a pleading look, "Ethan, can you listen to Kaichou? Please?"

The dagger shook then Ethan reluctantly nodded. Sona breathed a sigh of relief, "I'm glad we brought Momo along."

"You fucking better," Ethan mumbled.

Tsubaki gave him a curious look, "'Bloody murder? Is that...another American phrase?"

Ethan shrugged, "Hell if I know. How can't you guys hear things like this? If you're devils, shouldn't you be like...hundreds of years ol-oh..." He smirked, "Can't catch up with times too quickly, eh?"

Sona merely shook her head, "Enough with that. We're all the same age as you, I'll have you know. Also, where did you get that dagger? I swear I sensed no weapons on you."

Ethan glanced at the dagger and blinked, "I...dunno." He closed his eyes and focused, and heard three pairs of gasps, the weapon was gone from his hand, vanished into thin air.

Sona frowned, "Try summoning another weapon."

Ethan tried again, and looked at his hands, then the floor, before seeing their stares and looked behind him, to see glowing orange circles with weapon hilts poking out. "Uh...you probably know more than I do, what's this?"

Sona approached the wall of glowing light cautiously, "It would only be two possible things just on a glance, either Blade Blacksmith or Sword Birth, and by the aura, it certainly scratches out Sword Birth."

"Soo...both make swords. What's the diff?" Ethan scoffed. Sona gave a glare.

"When you're a devil, you'd _know_ the difference. Blade Blacksmith creates holy swords while Sword Birth can create demonic swords."

"And holy is bad because...?" Ethan rolled his hand.

"You're intolerable," Sona closed her eyes irritably, "Holy weapons are bad to devils because, a single cut will essentially erase our existence."

"Huh. So I'm devil-proof?" Ethan raised his eyebrows as he scratched his chin.

"The _point_ is, even a single scratch is fatal to devils, no matter how powerful, from the original Lucifer to the current Satans."

Ethan nodded thoughtfully, "So that means I should put these away before one of you guys impale yourself on one."

"Highly unlikely, but please, do so." Ethan grinned and they vanished with a wave of a hand, "Now you seem like you knew you had this before."

Ethan tilted his head, "Well, I did, as I was probably born with it." Sona nodded, "Nice, so I got that right. But it's actually easier than you or I think. Just some pain when summoning it."

Tsubaki held out a hand, "Wait. I thought they were not that unique. Sword Birth, along with Blade Blacksmith, both are brought from the feet. Not the back."

Sona watched Ethan intently, "If I didn't know better, I would have neglected it, but I feel like this is no ordinary Blade Blacksmith, both the position and the aura is unsettling. This may be a sub-species although is it is in question. I'll be the one to take a stab and say it may be another Sacred Gear completely. I don't suppose Rias called dibs on him, did she?"

"Dibs? What am I now? Some kind of fuck toy?" That brought back the original tense air.

"Ethan. That...is our original purpose calling you here this late." Sona replied, "Rias had...'called dibs' on Hyoudou Issei to be her pawn. Now that I'm speaking to you, a direct relative of him, I don't feel so proud of this, but she and I had argued who would get him as a pawn. She won."

"So you _do_ know something about Yuuma. She's not human?" All three girls present shot him a look, "I didn't feel like she was human for a long time. This week, in fact. I met her Monday, but something keeps nagging at my brain. I _know_ she isn't human."

"How? You shouldn't easily just tell."

Ethan tilted his head, "Something about her feels familiar, as if I know her from somewhere."

Only silence followed and Ethan continued racking his brain until Sona coughed, "May we return to this topic later?"

"Sure. Anything about stopping the girlfriend of Issei from killing him." Sona flinched, "What?"

"That's the problem. You see..." Sona went through a thorough explanation of devil kings and their peerage, and how almost any being that is recently deceased or who has sworn loyalty to the king was able to be made a servant. "The only problem is, I don't know _what_ Rias is planning to make Issei a pawn."

"Meaning this girlfriend Issei has will kill him and Rias will revive him."

"At this rate, maybe, yes that may be the possibility."

Ethan glared, "Can't she just...ask?"

Sona gave a sigh of defeat, "That's what I would do. I would like to do that, but Rias called dibs on him first. I have no choice but to sit and watch. I also want you to do the same."

"Sona," Ethan walked up to see the sun set over the horizon, "That is a lot to ask."

"I know," Sona gritted her teeth, "I can understand not being able to help your family. How it hurts. I'll...I'll do what I can to make up for it."

"One request. Not too hard, I hope." Ethan looked back from the window, "It's totally within your power, and from my inductions, I'm not in the same boat as Issei. Maybe."

* * *

Saturday rolled past and Sunday came by, Issei waking up much earlier than he normally does, surprising Ethan when he entered the kitchen to see the pervert finishing breakfast. "Getting ready this early? So I guess getting a girlfriend was good for you."

Issei grinned, "No, it's just that I have a date today." Ethan's own smile faded, _So today's the day...Isn't it?_

"Really? That's great! Going now?" Issei hurried to the door, answering with a yes, "Cool! See you soon!"

Ethan gritted his teeth when he shut the door. He made the decision soon after, grabbing his keys and jacket, heading out to follow after, not seeing the white haired girl following him.

Ethan tailed him for almost twenty minutes, before his cousin stopped at the middle of a crowded place. He stood back to watch Issei as he sat on an outdoor table, taking a drink of his frappe from Starrybuck. Issei found Yuuma shortly after he received a pamphlet, and when they started walking away, Ethan stood, only to bump into the woman in a devil costume, who handed him a pamphlet of his own, "Thanks."

She grinned and strutted away. Ethan hurried after Issei and kept his head down reading, as he kept them within sight. _Wishes can come true, place your finger on the magic circle and just wish._

Ethan felt uncomfortable, recognizing the crimson red on the pamphlet somewhere, but pushed the thought away, storing the pamphlet in his back pocket.

They shopped most of the day and soon aimed for the park just as the sun was setting. Their pace quickened, triggering Ethan's suspicions that he was seen, specifically by Yuuma. He quickly went to the treelines and crouched, hoping that whoever would pass by see him as a creeper and intervene, the inhuman Yuuma seeing no choice but to stall her plans, and ultimately Rias's, with three humans.

Ethan stood, no longer bearing to stand the scene, knowing he could change Issei's fate with Blade Blacksmith. Adrenaline flowing through his being, Ethan stood ready, only for a hand to hold onto his arm, "Ethan. Remember what you agreed on?"

Ethan whirled to Momo, who was surprised at his despair, "Easier said than done! You won't understand how painful it is to see a family member die! I've lost my mother! Now it's going to be him! I need to save him! Screw all your immortal devil shit!"

"Ethan..." Momo gasped and he yanked his arm away.

"RAYNARE!" Ethan shouted and the Fallen Angel turned, shocked at her name. Issei was too.

"Ethan?"

Raynare smiled, readying her arm, "Ah, so the cousin _finally_ comes along. Well, too late." Ethan threw his hand at the spear flying, sending glowing swords, hoping to intercept the polearm, while shouting.

Raynare flew out of range as the cry of anger echoed through the night. Raynare looked left to see Momo putting up a magic circle and smiled as two spears appeared in her hands.

" **NO YOU FUCKING DON'T! NOT HER!"** Weapons flew quickly at Raynare's direction, surprising her, but she nimbly dodged the assault with ease and gave a 'tsk' as Ethan stood up, fire in his eyes.

"I will kill you soon, cousin of Hyoudou-kun~"

"YOU DON'T DESERVE TO EVEN ACKNOWLEDGE HIM!" Ethan roared and Raynare flew away, laughing into the night. Ethan diverted his attention away and ran to Issei's side, "Issei. Issei, we'll get you to a hospital."

"Ethan," Issei groaned, "I don't want to die. I have so much to do. I...still...want to be a...harem king."

Ethan laughed, "You will be. You'll be fine. L-" Momo urgently pulled at Ethan, dragging him away. "No. Momo-"

"We have to go. Now."

A magic circle appeared at her feet, just as a red one appeared. "No. You can't! No!" Ethan pulled his arm away and he was in front of Sona's desk, " **NO!"**

He broke down crying, failing to save Issei. He let out a guttural cry of rage directed at nobody in particular and smashed a fist into the wall, punching the spot repeatedly until his knuckles were bleeding freely. Sona tried to soothe him, "Ethan. Issei will be fine. Reincarnated as a devil, but fine. Completely. I promise you that."

He didn't let up struggling, spitting curses and screaming until minutes passed and his efforts weakened. Ethan crawled to a corner, curling up and staring at nothing, simply resting his head against a wall. Sona looked at Tsubaki and nodded, both leaving the room. Momo inched forward until she crouched in front of Ethan, "I don't think anything will comfort you, huh?"

He didn't move. Didn't blink. "Ethan. I did what I had to do. I knew you'd do what you'd do and I couldn't let a dispute start between Kaichou and Rias, so I did what I did."

"At the least, he didn't have to die," Ethan managed to get out. "And I'm next. But I will let Raynare come. Hell, anybody come. I'll fight back, at least." Momo wrapped her arms around him and he numbly rested his head on her shoulder, "I know about the devil reincarnation. But I can't just stand seeing someone I care for die right in front of me like...that."

"I won't say I understand, but-"

"It's fine," he closed his eyes. "Just let me grieve for the death of human Issei."

"Ethan..." Momo whispered in his ear, "Sona won't let you die. We'll keep our word."

"I won't mind dying," he answered softly, "But I don't want to die the way Issei did. I want to die without anyone nearby with a chance to save me. I don't want people grieving and lamenting."

"You probably didn't know, but no matter the case, I will." Momo patted him tentatively and he eventually fell asleep.

Momo sat there looking at him until Sona came in, "Momo, now Issei is dead, most humans will have no memory of her, in the unlikely case Ethan remembers, can you make sure he doesn't tell Issei?"

Momo gave a look of surprise, "What? Did Rias ask for this?"

Sona nodded and Momo ran a thumb over Ethan's cheek. "My...just one dispute can break a person like this. This will be even more painful."

"I feel bad too. If only I convinced Rias to take things less...her way. Do you think she's doing this to get a two for one deal?"

Momo but her lip, "It may seem that way, especially if she knows Ethan..."

"All the more I should keep my promise to him. Just a question I want confirmed, does he feel...human to you?"

Momo looked up in surprise then at Ethan, "I want to say yes, but I feel something there, although it's mostly obscured by the Blade Blacksmith."

"Not an angel?"

"No...not exactly. This is...different."

Sona knelt in front of him, "Hmm. I am thinking the same. Already we have two humans who are different than others we've seen."

* * *

Issei had woken up the next day feeling strange. Something didn't feel right at all. First thing was his absent cousin.

Next was the feeling as if he was impaled on his stomach. But when he pulled up his shirt, he was still whole.

He cautiously got out of bed and went downstairs, "Mom? Dad? Where is Ethan? And where was I last night?"

Mr. Hyoudou took a sip of coffee and then glanced at Issei strangely before looking at his wife. "I should be asking you, Issei. We were home way before you two were."

"'Two?'"

Mrs. Hyoudou answered, "Well actually, it may be only you. Ethan was staying at Momo's and she told us you were out with Motohama and Matsuda. Now you're home."

Issei grew more confused than before, "Not because I went out with Yuuma?" This gained a look of skepticism from his parents.

"Yuuma? I don't think we've ever heard that name before. Who is she?"

Issei blinked, he was certain that he introduced her to his parents before.

"Issei, are you feeling alright?"

"Y-yeah," he managed out, "I'll go to Momo's house and check on Ethan."

They nodded and smiled, "Hurry, it's almost late."

Issei left the house, feeling harshly dizzy for a moment while standing in the light. He glanced at Momo's house to see only Momo outside, who seemed to be waiting for someone. "Eh, Momo-chan."

"Hyoudou-kun," she smiled, "How are you?"

"Not so...well," he replied, "Where's Ethan?"

"Just getting ready." They stood in silence and Issei managed to gather his courage.

"Do you know Yuuma?" Momo was silent, her face revealing nothing.

"Yuuma? Is that somebody I'm supposed to know?"

Issei sighed, defeated, until a voice called out at the click of the door, "Who?"

Issei whirled to his cousin, "Yuuma! Yuuma Amato!"

There was a look of surprise and then he started to speak, "Y-...Yuuma...Amano. No?"

Issei had seen a strange look, "Are you sure?"

"I...I am sure." Ethan uttered.

Throughout the day, Issei tried to ask again and again everyone if they had heard of Yuuma, nobody had heard of the name. When he suggested she was his girlfriend, they all burst out laughing at the insanity.

At the end of the day, Issei was riding home on his bike when he felt uneasy and swerved left, the sudden turn throwing him off his bike as a spear flew over the handlebars. "Ah, you lucky little devil. Are you a stray? Where's your master?"

"Master?" Issei asked.

"Ah, so you don't have one. My apologies then."

* * *

 **Minutes ago:**

Ethan left with Momo and were strolling down the street when a shadow covered the sunset. They looked up and saw a man in a trenchcoat. "Wait a minute. Those wings..."

"Hello, stray devil."

Momo widened her eyes, "Wait a moment! I'm a devil under the service of the Sitri family!"

"Ho. Then where's your master?" Momo couldn't answer, "That's what I thought. Now, you're even luring a poor human away from his future life. How deceiving."

"Wait! You don't understand!" Momo shouted.

"Oh I do fully, and it's my job to rid the world of filth like you." A spear appeared in his hand and Ethan pushed Momo away, the spear impaling through his side before vanishing into a spectacular spectacle of light.

 _Not today, you fool..._

Momo looked around at the voice and noticed the time shifted...backward as the Fallen Angel vanished.

* * *

 **Next Morning:**

Ethan woke up in a comfortable bed and laid a hand on his side, squishing a plump cushion. "Hyaa!"

Ethan drew back his hand quickly and snapped awake, "Momo!"

"H-hey! Morning!" She blushed as she crossed her arms over her chest. A man peeked into the room at the commotion.

"Awake I see, come on downstairs for breakfast. Also nice to see you, Hyoudou." He moved away from the door and Ethan glanced at Momo.

"Because it's been a while, is that a good sign or bad sign? Second, have I ever met your parents?"

Momo blushed, "I did...praise you a lot when you left...so they didn't mind me bringing you up here."

"Hoo boy, what fun to be misunderstood..." Ethan sighed and Momo slid out of bed, gladly in pajamas. He wondered if anyone he knew was sleeping with someone naked.

* * *

 **At the same moment:**

Issei was panicking at that moment, and the crimson-haired president of the Occult Research Club sneezed while he shouted for them to walk away from the room to check on Ethan. His mom grew impatient, "Issei! I think you forgot Ethan is at Momo's again, which is why we are wak-"

Both froze as Issei's mom looked into the room and the crimson-haired woman smiled, "Good morning Ms. Hyoudou."

"HONEY! ISSEI IS SLEEPING WITH A NAKED WOMAN IN HIS ROOM!"

"What was that?" Came the reply.

* * *

"Ethan," Momo said as they started for Kuoh, "Although I think this is a coincidence, the moment you lost consciousness is when Issei was attacked by a Fallen Angel."

Ethan nodded somberly, "We're tight as brothers, so I'm not surprised. Not only that, when I was killed, it was due to a Fallen Angel in the area. Me slowing you down probably saved both of us."

"Uhm, just a question." Ethan turned to face her, eyebrow raised. "If you were to revive at your...'save point' how will you be reincarnated? Won't it be impossible?"

"If it is, good thing. If not, I'm not sure if I'll have to be in the 'certainly dead' range and not in the 'could be reincarnated range.'"

"Hmm," Momo thought, "So, if we do it quick enough, maybe we could reincarnate you."

"Yeah, by Sona or-" Ethan looked back to see a dumbfounded Issei walking up to them. At his side was the most popular girl of Kuoh Academy, "Rias Gremory?"

* * *

 **So, could be said as a rewrite of the original Reincarnation of a Hero, since I have the same characters, but it'll be more different. Two MCs, Issei and Ethan(** _ **duh**_ **) but more focused on Ethan as I mean, seriously, you already know what goes on in canon with Issei. Don't joke around and say you don't know.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Writers- all of them, from famous authors to subtle FF writers- ALL depend on the feedback from our readers. Vision Dominican brought up an interesting albeit tragically true idea:**

 _ **"Lack of reviews is the greatest killer of fan fic writers out there. We at the institute wish to let the public know of how they can pitch in to save our dying writers.**_

 **1) Drop a review every other chapter. It may not seem like much, but reviews are actually what many of us want to see. That, and hits. Hits do make us happy but we don't really know if people like our story or not.**

 **2) Visit our author page. Those kind of hits really make us happy. It's where we showcase our entourage of friends, beta readers, and stories. Some of us even tidy up with set areas for upcoming story ideas and character bios.**

 **3) Send an email. While normally I'd prefer a review, emails are just as good. Really, it warms my heart to communicate with another reader or writer."**

 **What you call being "too lazy to review" is what we call "a flame to the pages" as the writers. That one minute or two that you felt "too lazy" to review is another minute of creeping discouragement that all writers feel as they begin to think...**

 **"Why am I even here…?"**

 **"What's even the point of continuing?"**

 **"My skills must be terrible…no one cares for my story…"**

 **"I'll never be a good writer...I quit."**

 **These are only a few thoughts that go through every writer's head- that go through MY head- when we put out a chapter / story with all our heart and soul within, and we sit there…and sit…and wait…and not a single person says even a word.**

 **If you're not a writer, you have NO IDEA how much that hurts…**

 **If you ARE a writer, then I'm sure you know just how great it feels when someone is kind enough to leave a heartwarming and encouraging review, and you read it, smiling while thinking…** _ **"Wow…fuck...I did it…"**_

 **So, why not give fellow writers the same luxury here?**

 **Too many times I've seen epic and utterly beautiful works of literary art fall to pieces**

 **before finally being abandoned due to the terrible discouragement that the lack of reviews can cause.**

 **Sometimes, it is so severe that the very writer himself decides to quit, denying the world his skills of writing that I'm it would have deeply enjoyed.**

 **So…**

 **Just one minute, that's all it takes. Just a few gentle taps of the fingers on your keyboard, a few seconds or so of your time, and your words can SAVE a writer from a dark demise.**

 **Do me a favor: Go find a story, ANY story, anywhere here on Fanfiction, and see if you can help it. If it has very little / no reviews at all, just check it out, and say whatever comes to mind.**

 **And enjoy the thought in mind that you could have just SAVED that story, with just a few taps of the keyboard…**

 **If you agree with what I have said then please copy and paste any part of this story you wish onto your profile. Modify it in any way you see fit; there is no need to use my exact words. You make it say what you want it to say.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **If you've made it this far without leaving, thank you. Drop a review please!**


	2. Entrance of a Deity

**Chapter two! For some information on new characters introduced, take a look at the DxDFanon and search up: Ethan Hyoudou, Sylvia Lyyneheym, and Maidame Curie! Beware that there are some spoilers, but most information is missing and would be added over the course of the story!**

* * *

Sona looked at Ethan in surprise, "You remember Yuuma?"

"Well, of course?" Ethan shrugged helplessly.

"And here I am thinking that you couldn't. I'm glad I told Momo that on the off-chance that you remember to deny it."

"Why? Why shouldn't he know?" Ethan demanded.

"Rias would want to explain to him fully about everything."

Ethan's face fell, "How helpful of her. I have a question though." Sona looked at Ethan, saying nothing.

"What is his Sacred Gear?"

Sona looked at Tsubaki and moved her jaw slowly from side to side, "It...seems to be just like yours. But while yours is overflowing, Issei's...it's empty, but something is there for sure. The thing that confuses me is that both you and him are almost the same. Except...his is more consuming."

"'Same?'" Ethan repeated.

"Yes. While both of you are human, both of you still have an inhuman feel."

"Really?" Sona nodded. "Ethan, back to your father. What is his name?"

"His name...Guffin, Mac."

Sona mused, "So his name is Mac Guffin...Haven't I heard that before?"

Ethan rubbed his head while giving another shrug, " I don't know why myself. I intend to find out why when I find him. Mom never took on his surname, kept her maiden one, and nicknamed him McGuffin. I've always questioned his name..."

Ethan stood, giving a sigh, "I best be going now, as late as it is. I'll see you guys later."

* * *

Ethan was lying on the couch, tapping the magic circle on the pamphlet when he heard the door open, "Hey, Issei. What's up?"

Issei only watched silently, "Hey...uh, cuz? Did you use the pamphlet you're holding?"

Ethan waved the page, "This? Yeah. So you're the devil I'm supposed to meet?"

Issei grew slightly sad, "Yes...That means, you remember the day I died then." Ethan drew a thin line with his mouth.

He quietly replied, "I tried...I really did."

Issei grabbed his shirt and held Ethan in front of his face, just breathing slowly, "Hey, I'm kind mad that you didn't manage to entirely save me."

Ethan kept his face downcast, "..."

"At least you tried. I remember clearly now now that you said you were there."

"Sorry. Not only that. I was told not to intervene."

Issei let go and shook his head, "Nah. I'm told that there was something planned for me. My death was totally out of left field. Ecchi stuff, you know?"

Ethan sat up, "And you believe...uh...who told you?"

"Tsubaki," Issei shrugged. "And I believe her. Been around you long enough to pick up some of your skills. Anyhow, what did you need?"

Ethan looked at the pamphlet, "You know...I don't know...How about your Sacred Gear?"

Issei stared at him then shook his head, "Bah, never mind. I really don't know. I can't summon anything, can't control anything...How do you know about it?"

Ethan explained to Issei about his conversation and week with Sona as Issei was being monitored by Raynare. He explained about his subspecies of Blade Blacksmith, summoning a sword in the process, and the advantages it held towards the evil supernatural.

Issei listened intently and concentrated. When Ethan finished, he set his blade down gently and carefully to avoid touching Issei.

Issei's ears popped and Ethan shouted in surprise, "OH shi-" Issei opened them to see the table under his hand turn a sickly shade of black. Issei's own wrists were now surrounded by dark gauntlets, the black miasma swirling to consume the table, along with Ethan's sword.

Ethan felt disconnected to the sword when it was swallowed up. Issei looked at the dark pulsing objects and gingerly picked them up, "These are...mine."

He glanced at Ethan, "Can we fight? We're a bit rusty for sure, but at this time of life, we may need it."

Ethan nodded and brought up a sword, feeling the holy power emanating from it and looked at Issei cautiously, "Are you sure? If we screw this up...boy Rias will be pissed."

Issei grinned, "Well, as long as you don't stab me."

Ethan took advantage of Issei talking, who smiled in return and parried the blow. Both teens struck and dodged, clashing blades few multiple times, sending sparks flying into the air. Ethan caught Issei's weapon against his own and he dragged the sword against the other, but as Issei pulled away, he gestured and the table went flying, smashing Ethan against the wall.

When he finally came to, Ethan noticed a concerned Issei kneeling in front of him, he noticed that the miasma was gone. "Eh, sorry I guess?"

"Ugh," Ethan rubbed his head as a bruise started to form, "Man, your parents will freak at this."

* * *

 _In my eye and in my way  
In the sky so far away  
Are you hiding in the grey  
I am on my way to find you_

 _In the shadow where you lay  
In the darkness I'll be praying  
one by one in a lonely lullaby_

 _Dancing like a lonely feather  
In the windy weather  
Looking for a beacon and some clarity_

 _Long to fly again together  
And I wonder whether  
We will ever find our melody_

 _Over mountain and below the stars  
Light my way so I know where you are  
And find me  
Anywhere and anytime I sing my song for you_

 _My tomorrow my today  
It is time for you to find your way_

The mauve hair floated behind her as the teen studied her map. The feathers landed on Kuoh, spinning on the well-known Kuoh Academy. Her heliotrope eyes brightened, "Ah. A small town? I didn't expect a big stray here."

"Cao-kun~" she called and a man with a Asian cloak stepped up beside her. "It seems as if it is here."

"Right," came the reply, "However, only one problem. There are two suspects and we need one person to enter Kuoh Academy."

The female giggled, "Hah...I could do that."

"Bu-"

"Hey, I can surely handle myself. Just gather five more. We'll need a group of three for each. I'll take my call on...Kichirou. The others go for the ahh...Masaki."

"As you wish."

* * *

"Class, this is our new student, Kasumi Toudou! She came from the southern part of Hokkaido...?" Kasumi nodded and the homeroom supervisor turned, "Any questions?"

A hand rose and Kasumi pointed, "What's with the hair? Haven't I seen you before?"

Kasumi started at the question and saw the male inspect her curiously. His eyes didn't hold the same thoughts as the three boys she met at the gate, this one holds confusion and curiosity. "I...this is my normal hair. What's wrong with it?"

It now narrowed suspiciously, "Purple hair?" Kasumi became more guarded, _How could he see it? Hu-I see. This is Kichirou_.

"Mr. Hyoudou," the homeroom teacher coughed, "Are you sure you are seeing things correctly? It is surely auburn. Not even brown, much less purple."

The entire class turned their heads and Kichirou gained a strange look, ready to speak up but reluctantly backed down, "Must be tripping."

"'Tripping?'" the teacher repeated.

"Nothing. Not a phrase you'd use anyhow," Kichirou waved a hand. "I'd bet you'd make the new girl sit next to me, right?"

The teacher widened her eyes, "Why, yes. Kasumi, why don't you sit next to Ethan over there?"

Kasumi blinked, "Ethan?"

He answered, "Kichirou is my birth name. I'd like to think myself as a special kid considering I'm the only American in this school. So I take my name, Ethan Sakamoto. If I don't hate you instantly, Kichirou Hyoudou is acceptable."

For the first time in years, Sylvia felt afraid. Not only could Ethan easily see through the illusion, but he could now recognize her on sight. This wasn't a good thing and would certainly complicate things. _This must be why this stray is a great threat._

Sylvia sat down and saw that Ethan didn't care any longer. He had put his head down and forgotten about her. The teacher didn't notice and droned on about the lessons for today. As she looked to the side, Sylvia smiled slightly at the boy already snoring lightly, "Feeble."

"Did you say something, Kasumi?" Sylvia shot her head up and shook her head.

"No! Nothing!"

"How about Ethan there?" Sylvia kicked the table and Ethan shot his head up too.

"Hrrung?" The teacher nodded and Ethan realized what had transpired. "Ugh, thanks."

Sylvia nodded and stood up just as the bell rang. Ethan reached out and grabbed her arm, "No need to turn in classwork. All work is always due the next day, also, sit down. She doesn't like students leaving right when the bell rings. New ones included."

Sylvia sat back down slowly and wringed her wrist, _He isn't normal for sure. I can feel the demonic aura on his skin, and something else. I can't quite touch it yet, but it feels Holy...but that's impossible for a devil._

She stood up again when Ethan did and left with him, "Um, excuse me, Ethan."

He turned and faced her, "What? Don't tell me that you're actually living close to where I live."

Sylvia widened her eyes but shook her head, "No, I must go to Hokkaido Street. I'm not exactly sure where that is."

He stared at the address and then chuckled, "'No.' Hah! Apparently, you live a block away from me. Follow me, I guess."

He started walking and Sylvia hung back, waiting. He turned around and raised an eyebrow, "You're not coming, Kasumi?"

"Well," Sylvia replied quietly, "Not sure if I could trust you." This caused Ethan to throw up his hands in exasperation.

"Oh you f- _Fine!_ Up to you. If you don't want to follow me, Go straight for two blocks, take a right, three blocks left side, left, and the first house after that left turn."

Sylvia bowed and replied, "Thank you."

He grunted, "Whatever. I guess it's a good thing. I take shortcuts to my home, so if you'd do follow, you'd think I'm trying to rape you or something of that sort. Besides, I think your parents are bit of idiots to make you walk home yourself."

Sylvia started and tried to reply, "They aren't!"

He scoffed, "Any parents that makes a new kid walk home alone is stupid in my book."

Sylvia followed him the two blocks he pointed out and waved farewell at her turn. When he turned his attention forward, she allowed him to pass a few blocks and made her turn, counting off a few blocks before jumping over a fence and running past a yard to reach the other side.

She saw him turn a corner and quickly followed, shadowing him. As she stalked him, she felt an uneasy presence. Just at that moment he went around another corner and disappear. Sylvia followed and once exiting the alley, she saw him walking right towards another student. No, not even walking, sprinting. "Sigdrifa here! Intercept!"

The duo that were following her ran into the street and caught Ethan off-guard, who stepped back. Sylvia ran up behind him and drew two knives, both holy. "Step back from the student."

Ethan turned to her and back to the student, "S-Sona? What is this?"

Sona was surprised herself and shouted a warning when Sylvia thrust. Ethan barely sidestepped the strike and drew a sword from a glowing circle, the shine hidden from the flash of the sword in the streetlight, "This must be a misunderstanding!"

Sylvia didn't answer, but turned and lopped off the arm that held the sword, getting a shout from Sona and a cry of pain from Ethan. Sylvia thrust forward when the cry turned to a growl and multitudes of circles appeared behind his back, making Sylvia step back in surprise. "That was holy blades, you should ha-"

The swords flew quickly, faster than what almost anybody could perceive, but she saw them fly slowly and she deflected them accurately. A new shine attracted her attention and she jumped back as weapons flew upward from the ground.

When they vanished, she saw Ethan haphazardly wielding a sword in his left hand and the shadow behind him. Just then, she realized she was being contacted for the past few minutes, the two exorcists guarding Sona joining their fellow three to slay the Stray behind Ethan.

She saw it swing an arm down on him, easily within killing range, his anger making him oblivious to the imminent death.

Sylvia ran forward, tackling him as the limb smashed a trench into the street. She whirled to see Sona joining the fray quickly and handling the stray. She returned her attention back to Ethan and felt a sword sink into her arm. She hissed and held him down, "Ethan! This is a misunderstanding!"

"Says the bitch who attacked me first!" He retorted and an array formed in front of her. Sylvia dove to the side as the swords flew forward and gripped the stump. He howled and Sylvia put forth her most comforting tone.

"Ethan. I'll explain my actions later. Please. Stop." A demonic howl rose up behind her and calls for help came up. She cursed and hesitated. _Do I reason with him or get rid of the stray now?_

She didn't get much time to think and was forced to avoid a new stream of weapons, turning to see the five exorcists dodge, and Sona flying up just as the stray reared.

The sphinx-like stray growled at Sona, only to see a flash several bright objects before they struck its chest. It roared and screeched, clawing at it, but as its hands touched them, they disintegrated. Soon after, the devil's dying cries were reduced to strangled utters as it died.

Silence enveloped the street and Sona dropped down to observe Sylvia, "So I take that you are the leader of Stjarnagarm, Sylvia Lyyneheym?"

She nodded and gestured to the craters, "I had received news that a new type of stray capable of transforming to human victims at will have appeared. So I came here to handle one of few across the world." Sona turned her calculative attention to behind her and widened her eyes.

Sylvia spun, to see Ethan held back by two people. His eyes were filled with hate and anger, "Where's my compensation?"

"Your what?"

He growled to a level of inhumanity, "My **_compensation!_** I wasn't who you were looking for, yet you chopped off my arm!"

One man started to speak, "Accidents hap-"

Sylvia held up a hand and extracted a vial. Sona frowned as Sylvia walked over to the discarded arm and held it under her armpit. She poured the vial's contents onto her hand and rubbed them on the stump. When the limb was pressed onto the stump, she released her hand after a minute and Ethan stared at the replaced arm, flexing it and clenching his hand, "What was that?"

Sona answered, "Phoenix Tears. It's a rare item to come across and has very intensive healing properties." Ethan rotated his shoulder as Sona glared at Sylvia, "Where did you come across this?"

Sylvia glanced at the empty vial, "A gift from a patron of mine."

"Who is...?"

Sylvia looked uncomfortable, "I'm afraid that I cannot reveal her name yet. Unless she chooses to appear and divulge that information, it would be of better choice to stay silent."

Ethan grumbled, "Why would choosing to **_not_** answer a better choice than _**giving**_ an answer?"

Sylvia giggled and glanced at the five men, "Dismissed." They vanished into the shadows instantly, "How little you know. Well, let's say I value my life. My patron makes all immortals on Earth uncomfortable and her punishments are nothing for even _Hades_ to scoff at."

Sona gained an apprehensive look, "'Immortals?"

Sylvia shifted from foot to foot, "Well, yes. Archangels, gods, primordial gods...Anything not human and cannot die of age, really."

"Well, what a night, isn't it?"

Sylvia widened her eyes, "Don't tell me she's really..."

Everyone turned to see a slim woman strolling down the street, goldenrod eyes twinkling and brown hair swishing. Braids swinging back and forth, hands behind her back, stepping gracefully over the chasm in the streets, forcing Ethan to blink, _Did she just teleport over it?_

"Maidame Curie? You're here?" Sylvia exclaimed.

"Why not? Don't you like being around me?" Curie asked innocently. "No?" Her face showed hurt and she looked disappointed, causing Ethan to be shocked. However, a second glance showed her true emotions, simple teasing.

"It-it's not that! But..." Sylvia trailed off, "Are you sure that it is safe?"

"Maybe, I don't know!" came the cheerful reply and Sylvia became instantly nervous. " _Pssh_ , don't worry my dear. It'll be fine."

Maidame Curie turned to face the war torn street and seemed to glare at the road, "Now, why don't you fix yourself up?"

Magically, the stones shook and rolled over to fill in the craters and gaps. As they stacked over each other, the road became more and more smooth until eventually, it seemed as if nothing had happened at all. As Curie smiled and thanked the road, an atmosphere of fear and obedience seemed to emit from it.

Ethan turned to see Sona fix her glasses and in the light, seemed slightly pale, "Sona?"

"Kichirou, don't you feel her power? _At all?_ "

Ethan looked at the maid, who clapped twice and they were at Issei's home. This caused both Sona and Ethan to stare at the maid, who wandered off into the kitchen as if teleportation was a normal occurrence. "Did she just..."

Sylvia nodded tiredly, "Yes."

A second later, Curie walked out of the kitchen, "Dinner is ready for all of you!" Sona stared at Ethan who mindlessly stared back. Issei walked down the stairs rubbing his eyes tiredly just as his parents entered the living room.

Sylvia looked at Issei with skepticism just as Issei noticed Sona. There was a moment of terse silence before everyone spoke, "What's going on?"

"Everything!" Curie answered.

* * *

The table was silent as everyone ate. Not because of the events that were going on. _Well, that's one thing,_ Ethan thought, _But because the cooking is out of this world!_

"I know. It technically is," Maidame Curie said out of nowhere, causing everyone but Ethan look at her in questioning.

Mr. Hyoudou took another bite, "Maidame Cu-"

"Please, Curie or Maidame is just fine," she cut in. She gave a smile and Mr. Hyoudou nodded.

"Okay, Maidame, how did you come across this?"

"Oh, just some magic here and there and some spices from other faraway places," she replied.

Mrs. Hyoudou leaned in, "From other countries?"

"Close, other universes." It was said as simply as if saying she was dropping by for a visit. Ethan, Sona, Issei and Sylvia became anxious but Issei's parents brushed it off as if she didn't answer so.

When the meal was finished, Issei's parent stood and left the room, announcing they would like to sleep. As they walked out, their movements were slightly unnatural, causing Ethan to look at Maidame Curie, who wore an innocent expression. "Yes?"

He shook his head, "Nothing...God?"

"Maybe, maybe not~"

Sylvia raised her hand, "Maidame Curie, what ever happened to your sister?"

There was a brief look of confusion and realization, "Ah, Jollie Curie? She's unavailable right now."

Sylvia gave a concerned look, "You mean you forced her to do something she doesn't want to?"

Maidame Curie leaned in, placing her elbows on the table as she narrowed her eyes, "Are you suggesting I've done something to her?"

"Well, y-" Sylvia caught herself and a bead of sweat ran down her temple, "Ah...no. Not at all. She's just...usually by your side even if it were for a few minutes."

"I see," Maidame Curie mused with slight satisfaction. "Also, you want to ditch that illusion of yours."

Sylvia patted herself and blinked as Ethan snapped his fingers, "Wait. This is Sylvia _Lyyneheym?_ The idol?"

Sylvia turned away and mumbled, "Yes."

"But...What are you doing here?" Issei asked.

"And to add to that," Sona continued, "I would like to know what is your purpose here, Curie. You are obviously out of the norm."

Curie nodded, "I suppose I'll answer that. Sylvia is here because of a stray that has been noticed. Nothing else. Although whether she'll stay or not would depend on the upcoming events."

"'Upcoming?'" Sona repeated.

"Hmm? Did I say something?" Curie asked curiously. Sona opened her mouth but Ethan tapped Sona's foot cautiously and Sona dropped the subject.

Curie didn't go any further into the topic and dodged her reason for staying here. "Curie," Ethan called, "Sylvia says you're a patron. But the way she treats you says otherwise. You're really the leader, aren't you?"

Curie showed mild satisfaction, "Silly guess. No, I only support her group, but I do lead my own organization. Although...I haven't and don't plan to introduce them."

Ethan twitched and sighed. Curie gave a smile, "It is fine. You won't have any need to meet them anyways."

"...I see," he replied. "So, I'm guessing Sylvia's going to be leaving tomorrow?"

Curie shook her head, "No. She'll need to stay to work with you."

"WHAT?!" Both teens exclaimed.

Ethan stood, "I beg to differ, but we won't make a good team. I mean...she probably thinks she's too good for me, for one. But really it's the other way aroun-"

Sylvia glared at Ethan, "' _Other way_ '? You think you're better than I? Who was the one who chopped off your arm?" Issei and Sona stayed silent, simply looking back and forth at the angry exchanges.

"Only because you had an edge! I was caught off-guard!" Ethan snapped back. "Maidame Curie! I know that you think the two of us are the H _eroes of Destiny_ or some shit like that, but I doubt it'll work out."

Curie shook her head, smiling, "Don't worry about that now. Being heroes is too far out of your reach." She clapped her hands once, causing everyone to slowly fall asleep, Sylvia being the last as she couldn't make a retort.

"Too far out of your reach now that is..." she mumbled then looked up in surprise, "Oh my! Did you all fall asleep in front of me? How silly of me to not notice!"

Maidame Curie smiled, "I guess it's up to me to put these children to bed."

* * *

Ethan rubbed his eyes and yawned, then felt the arm draped over his chest. He turned around and saw Sylvia sleeping beside him. "WHAT THE HELL?!"

Sylvia blinked incomprehensibly and sat up, blinking. Eventually, she got rid of the drowsiness and realized where she was sleeping, "What are you _doing?_ "

Ethan glared, "That's the question I should ask you."

"Me? I'm the one who went to sleep and you...you took advantage of me!"

" _Excuse_ me? This is my bed and my place to sleep on. There is a guest room, FYI-"

"-That Sona is using~" sang a voice. Ethan looked at the maid smiling at the doorway, "Get a good night's sleep?"

"Y-Yes..." Ethan hesitantly answered.

"Then it doesn't matter who sleeps where, does it?" Sylvia and Ethan glared at each other, before the former sighed and nodded. Ethan continued glaring. "Right?"

Ethan jumped and nodded vigorously as Curie's eyes glowed, "R-righto!"

Curie's eyes returned to normal and grinned, "I knew you'd agree~ Now if you're ready, breakfast is ready, so hurry it up!"

Ethan grunted and pointed to a adjacent door, "That's my personal bathroom..." He grimaced and added, "Feel free to use it."

He left and Sylvia stared after him. She got up and started to the bathroom. Upon entering, she went for the shower but as an afterthought, she locked the door. "Can't entirely trust him," she said to herself as she held her chest while the water grew warm.

Ethan, on the other hand, simply doused his hair, went for a quick change of clothes, and brushed his teeth. When finishing, he went downstairs to see his aunt smiling, "You know your older sister is very impressive."

"Sis- _Curie?_ " Ethan asked and gained a nod.

"I never knew what she did for a living, a maid and one who could fend for herself, no less," Mrs. Hyoudou added. "Well, quickly get to school. I'll be getting some groceries. When I return, only Curie should be home."

The door quietly closed and Ethan peered into the kitchen, "Curie? Sister? Really?"

She gave a wink, "Well, a better answer than revealing who I truly am, right?"

"God?"

She gave another wink and covered her mouth, "God? How silly! How could I possibly be such a person?"

"Some form of deity then," this gained a genuine smile.

" _Now_ we're getting somewhere." Ethan couldn't help but smile himself, realizing that she was a god, but purposefully took god for God for a pretext of denying her race. Now that he confirmed it, the number of questions why she was here was lessened by one. But that one was too small to matter.

"I'll go get Issei up," Ethan said but Curie raised a hand.

"No need. He's already left." Ethan blinked and was about to question how and why before catching the look in her eyes and grunted. He changed his question to where Sona was. Curie also stated that both she and Momo had left. This bothered him until he realized now it was only him and Sylvia. He asked again. "Now, why would I do that? It's it a bit of a coincidence that your _cousin_ , the _student council president_ , childhood _friend_ , **and** _aunt_ all left so you two would be alone?"

Ethan gritted his teeth and started chuckling, "I hate you."

Her face fell and she put her hands over her heart, "That was hurtful, how could you say such a hurtful comment?"

Ethan shook his head, " _Fine._ I'll comply what whatever cheesy story I'll have to go through."

Sylvia walked in at that time and looked at him then at Curie, "What about him having to go through?"

Ethan explained and Sylvia gained a noticeable frown, "You're joking." Ethan didn't reply, but only pointed to Curie who smiled sweetly and looked at the clock, feigning surprise that time had passed and ushered them out.

"Can't be late for school, you two have a _long_ walk~"

* * *

They stood at the door, holding their bags, then reluctantly started walking to Kuoh Academy. Sylvia started speaking but caused Ethan to look at her with contempt. "Well, do you expect the two of us to just...walk like this for the entire way?" she snapped and Ethan shrugged. "So...about your Sacred Gear..."

Ethan continued walking and made no acknowledgement. She poked his shoulder and Ethan shot at her, "It's a subspecies, thank you very much."

Sylvia stopped and Ethan turned, "That's...amazing yet frightening at the same time."

"What?"

"Gates of Babylon? Subspecies?" she replied, impatient.

"It's not Blade Blacksmith?"

Sylvia stifled a giggle then started laughing, "Ah, I could see the mistaken identity. No, not at all,fool! The Gates of Babylon is its own Sacred Gear. It's in a league of its own!"

Ethan narrowed his eyes as Sylvia put a hand on his shoulder to steady herself. She looked up with a smile then realized who she was holding onto. She drew her hand back and turned away from Ethan, "W-we should get going now." With his back turned, she frowned, _But...the Gates have vanished from humans completely years ago. How could it return now?_

"Sure. Besides, I wasn't the idiot who was laughing." Sylvia blinked and looked up.

Ethan started sprinting away when he heard the quick footsteps chasing after him. She chased him for almost the whole way when he stopped and turned, pushing her between buildings.

Sylvia yelped and fought, before stopping and looking up at him. Her breathing quickened and when she felt her vulnerability, she blushed as he leaned in, "You know...I realized you may want that disguise of yours. Sylvia Lyyneheym appearing in Kuoh rather than _Kasumi Toudou_ would raise many, **many** eyebrows."

Sylvia swallowed and nodded quickly and patted her face when he turned away to the entrance, _What was that reaction? We're not even close to friendly, yet..._

She shook her head as she closed her eyes, _It was just because of the way he cornered me. A normal reaction. Nothing more._

When he turned after she tapped his shoulder and saw his nod, she felt an inkling of doubt in that statement when they started walking again. Upon entering, they both gathered many strange looks and the rumors spread not before long.

* * *

Ethan groaned and stretched as he left the gates, "Man, that was torturous! _Me_ with _you_?"

Sylvia punched his arm as she pouted, "It should be the other way around!"

"And why is that?" Ethan raised an eyebrow, causing Sylvia to proceed to trying to beat him up. He pushed her away and ran at a random direction. Sylvia gave chase after, smiling slightly to herself, as the park rose into view, _I haven't had this much fun in a while. I feel like a child.  
_

But it ended the moment she saw the halberd flying right at them. She started to shout, but Ethan had already started turning, throwing himself at her. They crashed on the floor, causing Sylvia to let out an embarrassing mewl when they stopped, her on top of him. As he rubbed the gash on his head. "Damn, they don't show this in the movies-"

He spun her over as the halberd blew up the street, " _-king_ _skinned_ my entire arm!"

Ethan dragged her up and he stared at the weapon as he held his head, "That's a halberd?"

Sylvia raised an eyebrow, "Yes...Cao-kun said something about this particular weapon...Lü Bu?"

They both glanced up at the giant as he landed on the ground, shaking the wide area they stood on. The two humans watched the giant staring them down, who was breathing slowly before yelling at them.

Ethan backed up, "Why is he attacking us?"

Sylvia gripped his arm, "Because we are enemies you dumbass."

This caused him to frown, "But he asked, 'Are you allies?'"

"No. It went, "'Why are you antagonizing my allies?'"

The halberd was yanked out of the floor and the point was stuck at Ethan's face. Sylvia glanced back and forth as he stood fearless, blood dripping off his left arm and soaking the cobblestones. He placed one foot back just as the circles behind his back began to glow, diverting Lü Bu's attention for a mere moment.

" _That_ for one, makes more sense. So...Lü Bu? Bring it, Flying Gener-."

Ethan hadn't finished before he flew into the fountain, making the water turn red. As Sylvia took out her shortswords, she grumbled, "I don't know whether to laugh or scoff."

* * *

 **AH! Finished. As you can probably tell from this chapter, not going to follow canon any time soon. Not for Ethan, that is. Issei is still going to do what he does in canon, and I will try to have all arcs coincide with DxD. For this chapter, it would be right around the time Issei meets Asia and at the end where he meets Freed.**

 **In short, yes, this is going to be written AU style, but follows canon if it makes sense at all. _*whistles*_**

 **To address a bit of things, I'm being lazy, so not pushing hard for updates. Sylvia and Ethan is main pair, _duh_. Momo...she'll be a main supporting character alongside Maidame Curie, who will hold position #1.**

 **About Maidame Curie, she's not going to be in a harem or pairing. That's a bit...unnatural for her. She teases, she helps the main character, but she doesn't bother with a relationship if they're not a god, hell the one time she may be _teasing_ the god. No, I'm not making her any less OP than she currently is. She was introduced like that and will _stay_ like that. In all appearances she's made, she is well, well, _well_ _beyond_ the MC's league but only uses her powers to guide them in the right direction. She knows that participating too much in major events can be detrimental to that universe, or world at least.**

* * *

 **Reviews:**

 **jason wu - Don't worry, as a certain Youtuber says, "'Keep 'er goin'!" Take in account criticism and even flame, but don't give up!**

 **CyberIona - What I think so too! Also, this update is up for you!**

 **JavaleMcGee1 - Thank you! Hoped you enjoyed this!**

 **Red Satoshi ketchum - Whatever you say, it's not like _any_ major characters in any anime become OP themselves *cough* IsseiNarutoTatsumiSaitama _and_ Everyone! *cough* Excuse me... _Did I say something?_ Oh, did I mention Kirito, Rokuro, Yuuto, Madara(after his introduction), Rin Okumura, Gilgamesh? Yeah, _definitely NOT OP!_ _  
_**

* * *

 **Now to you know what! _*drumroll*_**

 **Writers - all of them, from famous authors to subtle FF writers- ALL depend on the feedback from our readers. Vision Dominican brought up an interesting albeit tragically true idea:**

 **"Lack of reviews is the greatest killer of fan fic writers out there. We at the institute wish to let the public know of how they can pitch in to save our dying writers.**

 **1) Drop a review every other chapter. It may not seem like much, but reviews are actually what many of us want to see. That, and hits. Hits do make us happy but we don't really know if people like our story or not.**

 **2) Visit our author page. Those kind of hits really make us happy. It's where we showcase our entourage of friends, beta readers, and stories. Some of us even tidy up with set areas for upcoming story ideas and character bios.**

 **3) Send an email. While normally I'd prefer a review, emails are just as good. Really, it warms my heart to communicate with another reader or writer."**

 **What you call being "too lazy to review" is what we call "a flame to the pages" as the writers. That one minute or two that you felt "too lazy" to review is another minute of creeping discouragement that all writers feel as they begin to think...**

 **"Why am I even here…?"**

 **"What's even the point of continuing?"**

 **"My skills must be terrible…no one cares for my story…"**

 **"I'll never be a good writer...I quit."**

 **These are only a few thoughts that go through every writer's head- that go through MY head- when we put out a chapter / story with all our heart and soul within, and we sit there…and sit…and wait…and not a single person says even a word.**

 **If you're not a writer, you have NO IDEA how much that hurts…**

 **If you ARE a writer, then I'm sure you know just how great it feels when someone is kind enough to leave a heartwarming and encouraging review, and you read it, smiling while thinking…"Wow…fuck...I did it…"**

 **So, why not give fellow writers the same luxury here?**

 **Too many times I've seen epic and utterly beautiful works of literary art fall to pieces**

 **before finally being abandoned due to the terrible discouragement that the lack of reviews can cause.**

 **Sometimes, it is so severe that the very writer himself decides to quit, denying the world his skills of writing that I'm it would have deeply enjoyed.**

 **So…**

 **Just one minute, that's all it takes. Just a few gentle taps of the fingers on your keyboard, a few seconds or so of your time, and your words can SAVE a writer from a dark demise.**

 **Do me a favor: Go find a story, ANY story, anywhere here on Fanfiction, and see if you can help it. If it has very little / no reviews at all, just check it out, and say whatever comes to mind.**

 **And enjoy the thought in mind that you could have just SAVED that story, with just a few taps of the keyboard…**

 **If you agree with what I have said then please copy and paste any part of this story you wish onto your profile. Modify it in any way you see fit; there is no need to use my exact words. You make it say what you want it to say.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **If you've made it this far without leaving, thank you. Drop a review please! Onward!**


	3. Official Start: Opening

**I don't own this, obviously, but it sounds nice as hell! Anyhow, this is a tad late, but think of it as the official start. Now that I'm finally going out of the canon arc and focusing mainly on my own characters, here we go. Presenting Asdivine Dreams!**

 **Official chapter will be up in a few hours after this one. Note that this contains just the quick overview of the story.  
**

* * *

 **-Start Hall of Mirrors (The Animation) by Sta-**

 **[Intro] -26 seconds** Maidame Curie is seen falling down from the sky, beside an unseen person beside her. As the person falls into a forest, Curie wakes and rightens herself as she lands in front of a silver haired man wearing a white coat. God fades just as Albion and Ddraig are put to a long sleep.

 **[Once you've done spelling the yell, I'll be falling further into the murk. The clock is ticking in the dark.]** Curie is shown helping Izayoi once before staying back for four years and helping him once again. As more time passes, she helps a similar looking teen before shifting to another world.

 **[The rabbits are not guiding us. Fools fold their hands, the birds are singing lullabies, hanging the sword of Damocles]** Curie aids Zack in opening the portal to Shaddi's dimension before battling him again two years later. As she is positive they are well off, she enters another world.

 **[Oh, can you hear me now? They are lurking under the sleeve, I was too scared to see my things. Crawling in a reflector to my crave]** Curie enters the world, and the screen cuts to black as the world is current DxD. Sylvia Lyyneheym is shown onstage of a performance, singing this song into a microphone before putting it down and leaving the stage. She leaves as the crowd stares in wonder before there is a flash of steel, Sylvia fighting Siegfried.

 **[Please sing your song loudly so that I can hear you. Break it down or stare at the imagery, if you're still waiting the rabbit for you]** Meanwhile, Ethan is shown arguing with Issei as the latter is protesting to the former. As Ethan turns, he sees an angry Sylvia who marches up to him, yelling something incoherent. She points and they see Lu Bu staring them down. She draws her swords as Lu Bu points at Ethan.

 **[Her voice tastes like a checkerboard, the Humpty won't sing like your storyboard.**

 **A riddle made of a thousand chords goes round and round in the hall of mirrors]** Ethan sees a blonde man in military-like dress with a suit, blue tie, and coat replace Lu Bu and everyone disappears. The man bows and shakes Ethan's hand just as he gestures to fading shadows behind him, one Ethan recognizes as Lu Bu. Ethan proceeds to speak to the man, who immediately vanishes. Sylvia approaches and Ethan steadies her when she stumbles. They turn to see Curie, who smiles and introduces herself.

 **[My words, just the umbra of your place, the castle fallen by their meddle. A riddle made of a thousand chords goes round and round in the hall of mirrors]** Curie immediately takes them to Elizabeth Bathory and they are forced to fight her, arguing and fighting each other, causing a unsmiling, unimpressed teen with closed eyes and hoodie to appear and obliterate her with a flick of his wrist. He introduces himself as Eiden and simply leaves as they glance at each other.

 **[Instrumental] -13 seconds** Ethan and Sylvia chase after him, only to both collapse out of nowhere. The former wakes and finds himself in a dark room. Once again, he meets the man in military dress who sits in front of Ethan and bows before speaking, showing an immense Empire that was obviously corrupted before crumbling to be built over by a completely reformed one..

 **[Games of gamut, their zen and the art, the rain stings just like a dart. Wanted was I just to fix your heart]** Ethan wakes to Sylvia and sees her looking at him worriedly. He bites his lip and says something, to which she reluctantly agrees to. As he stands, they greet Shirou Emiya who overwhelms Ethan in a fight.

 **[I say bigger, you'll become bigger. I say smaller, you'll get smaller. Yet sick broken pianos go play around, I got stuck in a dream like clouds]** Eventually they even out and Shirou shakes Ethan's hand as he leaves with Rin Tosaka. Sylvia is seen happy and smiling, congratulating Ethan, who shrugs nonchalantly and walks off. Sylvia shows disappointment and follows.

 **[Instrumental] - 39 seconds** The Excalibur arc ensues and Issei holds two weapons surrounded by a dark swirling mass as he holds two familiar parts of scale mail. As DxD, Ethan and Sylvia fighting in vain, Eiden appears again, disgusted and fights Kokabiel. As Kokabiel is defeated, Eiden smugly smirks as he goads DxD, angering Ethan, who fights to no avail before being launched across the school. Peace Treaty arc begins and Michael is concerned as Issei recalls Eiden's interference. The mentioned teen appears with a large grin, confusing Khaos Brigade and all of the participants of the summit, but shocking Michael.

 **[Fear won't guide us, fear won't guide us in the hall of mirrors]** Curie meets Eiden in person, who grins wickedly. The world zooms out to reveal glass, then shifts.

 **[Fear won't guide us in the hall of mirrors]** The next image shows Sylvia holding onto Ethan's hand, which shifts.

 **[Fear won't guide us in the hall of mirrors]** He draws back but holds it as a dark and light being appears behind a line of distant figures, who reveal themselves to be familiar servants in the Fate series.

 **[Fear won't guide us in the hall of mirrors]** Both stare at the newcomers with much confusion before Ethan turns slowly. The image distorts and the mirror shifts.

 **[Fear won't guide us in the hall of mirrors]** Sylvia's eyes widen and tears start to form as Ethan's eyes become devoid of emotion, the man in military dress holds onto Ethan's wrist and snaps it, bows to Sylvia and they vanish before her eyes.

 **[Her voice tastes like a checkerboard, the Humpty won't sing like your storyboard. A riddle made of a thousand chords goes round and round in the hall of mirrors]** Ethan disappears and Curie appears. When Sylvia explains, Curie angrily turns on the light and shadow, eyes turning blood red. Curie screams out in anger as everything around explodes to the killing intent.

 **[My words, just the umbra of your place, the castle fallen by their meddle. A riddle made of a thousand chords goes round and round in the hall of mirrors]** Curie stands alone for moments before Sylvia appears and holds her hand. Curie turns as Eiden appears, still smiling and spreading his arms, Ethan appearing before them.

 **[Instrumental] - 14 seconds** Sylvia desperately tries to grab Ethan's hand, but he shakes his head at each failed attempts. As she realizes and finally falls to her knees as she accepts Ethan's condition, Eiden walks up to her and lifts her head.

 **[Fear won't guide us in the hall of mirrors]** Sylvia sees Eiden step back to show Ethan staring at himself then at her. As Eiden smirks while the three reconcile, the scene fades as the screen reveals the world to be through a mirror, to which Ethan and Sylvia look through.

 **[Closing seconds]** Sylvia finishes singing and Ethan turns to her, smiling as Eiden stands from afar, hands behind his back, unsmiling, before turning to Curie, who says a few words and he gestures up to the camera, which pans to the words: _Asdivine Dreams_.

* * *

 **Few notes, Konoha Rising's chapter is also finished, and will be released approximately the same time as Asdivine Dream's third chapter, so...those of you following me and waiting for the Gakusen Toshi Asterisk's release look forward to that! The Prove You Wrong is** _ **still**_ **in the works, so wait a bit for that.**

 **Now...a few warnings. Once again(or maybe not) chapters will take time to release, maybe even longer now as I have the SAT to worry about. Very fun times in the Junior year and much more to worry about in the Senior. So...until then folks.**

 **Remember, you can contact me via Line and even get to read the chapters in progress as I type it** _ **and**_ **how it goes before it is released if you PM me for my Line ID!**


	4. How Everything Fits - New Revelations 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Highschool DxD, Sylvia Lyyneheym, nor anything within the Asdivine franchise. They all belong to Ichiei Ishibumi & Funimation, Yuu Miyazaki & Aniplex of America, **_**and**_ **finally, Kemco respectively. You'll know which belongs to who.**

 **What a mouthful! Onward! And responses to reviews below!**

* * *

 _The ringing of the impact hindered his hearing and he saw the halberd redirected from the splotch of purple._

 _But as it spun in the air, it started flying right back at the purple._

 _An arm, bloodied and red, rose and the halberd vanished, gaining the surprised glances of two blurs before the point appeared in his vision._

' _But...Why at my chest?'_

 _A look down revealed why. The blade punctured right through his diaphragm and the tower lumbered over, pulling it straight out._

 _A tinny scream echoed distantly in his ears as the booming voice, two distinct voices whispered._

"Failure."

* * *

" _A failure. Shaddus, he's not listening at all."_

" _Neither is our other one, Lumnus."_

" _Bah...what is it that these kids say now? Fuck my life?"_

 _Silence. "I believe so. Let's...just dispose of them. These are too dangerous."_

" _Pfft. Bullshit. Give 'em back, nobody would be able to tell the difference. Hell they're_ _ **children**_ _,_ _ **toddlers**_ _even. They won't know._

" _..."_

" _You alive?"_

* * *

Ethan woke up with a stinging sensation in his arm and went to touch it when a hand held onto his wrist. As his vision cleared, he saw a concerned Sylvia smile immediately, "You're finally awake! You've been out for half a day!"

 _Something picked me up, "Yeah, yeah. Working on it."_ He grimaced, "Has it been?" The world spun, just as he vaguely remember air whizzing by him as he fell.. Down from...somewhere.

"It has," Ethan turned to the brunette standing at the doorway who was holding a tray in front of her, "And your skinned arm wasn't the most of your worries. You has a dislocated arm and an ear missing. Combined with quite some exorbitant amounts of bleeding, I'm surprised you were even alive at my doorway. Oh! I almost forgot the giant hole in your chest."

"'M-my?' Isn't this my house?" Ethan asked.

Maidame Curie gave a surprised look, "Oh my, that's correct. Anyhow, I've bent the rules I go just by a bit and healed you to...appropriate health, I suppose. You won't be doing any fighting anytime soon though."

"What rul-AH!" Ethan shouted as Sylvia jammed her thumb into his arm, "I-I won't be?"

"Nope~" came the cheerful reply, "I'll be going now, I'd just like to speak to a few people. Or..." Maidame Curie giggled and shook her head.

"'Or?'"

"Just don't go running around slaying strays." She simply walked out the door as she answered.

When it shut on its own accord, Ethan proceeded to slap Sylvia on the forehead, gaining a confused pout. "What was _that_ for?"

"Sarcasm isn't too much of an appropriate gesture around Curie." Ethan watched Sylvia for a bit then sat up, "Lie down for goodness sake!"

Ethan swung his legs over the side and stood, collapsing shortly after as he leaned on the bedside stand with one hand.

Sylvia ran to him as he fell forward once the weight was put onto his arm, "What did I tell you!"

"When did _you_ care?" Ethan shot back and Sylvia went silent. "Besides, I must ask something."

Sylvia shuffled nervously behind Ethan as he hobbled down to stairs and peeked into the living room, "Auntie? Uncle?"

Mr. Hyoudou looked shocked, "Hey! Ethan! I'm glad you're fine! But you should really rest for a while. Falling off a bike and tumbling down a hill, _then_ getting up is not a good idea to say the least."

Ethan waved his hand away, "I'll live. I want to know, where have I been as a child?"

Issei's father looked at Ethan strangely, "Why, here of course. Did you not remember?"

"No, no! I mean, toddler years."

He nodded, "Ah. You were with Lily over there in the United States."

Ethan blinked, "We went there twice?"

Mr. Hyoudou looked taken aback, "No. Only once I believe."

Mrs. Hyoudou nodded, "Honey's correct, Ethan. I distinctly remember your mother panicking over your kidnapping at the time."

"Kidnapping...?" Mr. Hyoudou waved him over. " _Just as a precaution Lumnus."_

Sylvia followed as Ethan's uncle led the way, followed by his aunt.

The walk to the study was short, and a dusty album revealed old memories. Issei with a blonde boy, Issei growing up, Issei with the rest of the infamous Trio.

They skipped to the second half of the album, where it contained the pictures of Ethan. There he was, sitting on his mother's arm sporting a matching grin in front of their home.

When he was chomping happily on a hotdog, mustard and ketchup splattered on his face, curiously all the way up to his forehead. Sylvia giggled and Ethan lightly slapped her forehead.

"But...Auntie. I-I remember these clearly. Because this happened in the two years I moved out of Japan. I _know_ these happened. I was old enough and the fascination of a new country kept with me. Just...never any kidnapping."

"It seems as if our stories match, but for different times then, hmm?" She replied and stood, "Either is fine, Ethan. As long...as you don't remember the kidnapping...That...Lily said that you were traumatized for weeks and..."

She trailed off and shook her head, dragging Mr. Hyoudou out of the room, "You can continue looking with your girlfriend. She'd like to know your memories too. "

Sylvia saw the shocked look on his face and him shooting his head at her. She denied that she said anything, her reaction just as mortified and face just as red.

Ethan growled and went back to the album, "Curie then..."

He was flipping through the albums and staring at the pictures without any duration or pattern. Sylvia saw him stop, go back, and start flipping through them quickly. He seemed to have a mad intent, going back and forth, staring for almost minutes, but then the next time for mere seconds at the same photo.

Sylvia stood when he slammed the album shut. "Something or someone messed with our memories."

He gave a wide grin and turned, "I know it now! Why the entire thing is bothering me!"

Sylvia blinked, "What is it?"

"Pictures! The pictures! You know why?"

"How the hell would I know? I didn't take them, for sure."

He knelt by the album, "Mom never took pictures. Never seen her use a camera. That's one. Two, these mimic what I experienced in my head a few years ago. Or...last few years. But something that is off about my _own_ memories is that I was short. _Hella_ short. Short enough to be a...?"

"Toddler?"

" _Exactly._ As a toddler, no way would I have the memory of a twelve to thirteen year old. No way. And, as a thirteen year old, I _know_ my height wasn't at my mom's knees. Unless, my memory was wrong. Can't be, considering I know my last elementary years pretty well," Ethan went on, "It's like...I had a gap for two years and someone, or...something? Could some _thing_ do this?"

He was pondering deeply, "No, someone needed to fill in the gap. So they did a copy pasta into my head. That's two. Three, I can see some parts that are too...outside of camera capabilities. It's like they took a scene from memory, or created a memory and made it a photo."

Sylvia picked up the book after a moment of silence, "You pulled that out of your ass, didn't you?"

"How did _you_ kn-" he paused, "I did not! How dare you accuse me of such an action! A person who spouts bullshit ain't me! It's you!"

Sylvia started to retort, but a flash attracted her attention. She glanced out the window to see a series of flashes and pointed. Ethan glanced out and blinked, then proceeded to move aside the books on the shelf to grab a mirror and return a series himself.

He saw the mirror be put down at the other side and burst out the door, Sylvia doggedly following him. "I'll be at the other side!"

As she saw Ethan knock on the door of Momo Hanakai's home, she realized that the flashes were Morse code. Unfortunately, that knowledge wasn't with her. The most she could get out of this was that it was urgent.

Ethan jumped up the stairs and just when he reached the door, he bumped into Sona as she looked out, "Oh! Kaichou! Er...Sona! What are you doing here?"

The king of the Sitri peerage raised an eyebrow, "Well, you wanted to ask me something, hence I asked Momo to get you."

Ethan blinked, "How?"

"That Maidame Curie woman...your sister? She claims that you had an important question."

"About that...Do you know any beings with the names Shadows and Luminous?"

Sona narrowed her eyes, "I don't believe so...Although I _could_ take a look into records listing beings. Do you have any leads on their race?"

Ethan shook his head, explaining that he had nothing other than their names. Sona commented that because it was exotic, if there was anyone going by either name, they would easily be found. Humans were unlikely, but she would go into the human list first. This gained a grin from Ethan, which prompted Sona to ask what was with his curiosity. He himself didn't know, but he understood both names meant something to him and Issei.

Sona nodded and gestured to the bandages, to which Sylvia explained that he fell off his bike on the way back. Sona didn't look the slightest bit impressed at the story, which was made worse when Momo entered.

"Sylvia, as far as I could tell, Ethan never got on a bike in his life."

She jumped, "Err...well...That's...exactly why! I was trying to teach him!"

Ethan laid a hand on her shoulder, saving her from further embarrassment. He went in length about Lu Bu and Sylvia added in his strength and abilities.

Sona seemed deep into thought as she looked concerned. "Sona," Ethan added, "This may be a cause for concern, but in addition to being that strong, Lu Bu also seems to be...Lu Bu. Get my drift?"

"As in...the hero himself? Or in this case, the villain?"

"Right. Has there been any events like this?"

Sona shook her head, "Not as of recently, the closest we have is direct descendants, which I believe the Diva here has, no?"

Sylvia pointed to herself and then rubbed her arm, "Well...I don't like introducing people..."

Sona glared at her while Ethan narrowed his eyes. "Fine...fine," she muttered and turned around, walking out the door and letting out a earsplitting whistle as a call. A magic circle appeared as Sylvia stepped back and from it stood two men with similar outfits.

One was obviously a mage with spectacles and a robe mimicking the stereotypical outfit. His eyes shifted from side to side, not of anxiety, but observance.

The other was more casual, with steely eyes but emotionless gaze. Save for his exotic Asian cloak and uniform underneath, he could have passed for a normal male idol of an academy. "Diva."

"Cao-kun," Sylvia replied, "Ethan here is an...an acquaintance of mine and you may have noticed, but we fought Lu Bu. The general himself."

"Not a descendant," Cao Cao mused.

"If he was, he would be...inhuman."

"So Lu Bu isn't human either? If I vaguely remember, Lu Bu shows lust in the 'Three Kingdoms', a human-like trait," Cao Cao smirked.

"I-Shut up!" Sylvia cried, "I _hate_ it when people tease me! _Okay,_ _ **if**_ he's a descendant, he is for one, too large compared to humans. Two, he is easily on par with you. No Sacred Gears except his weapon. A halberd...I recognize it as his, but the name is slipping away from me."

Cao Cao seemed to stiffen, "His weapon. Not a Sacred Gear, but just as powerful?"

Sylvia nodded and Cao Cao glowered, "The only case of a hero being _reborn_ _**and**_ getting a particular weapon on par with Sacred Gear, with rare occasions equal or stronger than a Longinus is a 'Servant' with a Noble Phantasm."

Sona interjected, "Such as the servants in Holy Grail Wars?"

Cao Cao nodded, "Yes. That is their origin. But as far as I know, that magic has gone extinct two decades years ago. Your supernatural magic has completely, or should, have erased the traces."

Sona frowned, "Yet here we are, twenty years later, with a possibility that Servants may still exist."

Cao Cao nodded, "I know one person who may know something, but he's left Japan during that time."

"It wouldn't happen to be Shirou Emiya, would it?"

Cao Cao turned, his action answering the question, "He should be in his thirties now, sadly I have nothing on his whereabouts. Along with Rin Tosaka. If we are to find out anything about Lu Bu and where he went off to, we need to find them first."

Sylvia rubbed her temples as she leaned on Ethan, "Then go."

"Hold on," Momo cut in, "What about that...Shadows and Luminous?"

"Right," Sona nodded, "Cao Cao, if you don't mind, could you see if you find something about those two? See if they are somehow tied into the Holy Grail?"

"...dus...lu..." Sylvia grabbed Cao Cao's shoulder and he turned, nodding, "Sure. I'll take my leave. Georg."

The mage nodded and they left. Ethan glanced at Momo, who nodded, _He knew something._

 _Did you catch what he said?_

 _Shaddus and Lumnus._

 _So you messed up the names?_

 _Can't say I didn't, but it is a possibility. Should I..._

 _No. Keep it between us. If people start suspecting, we'll see then._

 _...Okay. If he's like me, I envy him._

' _Like you?'_

Ethan widened his eyes at Momo's questioning look, _Ah...uh...nothing._

Momo smiled, _Suit yourself. Remember I am here._

 _Always,_ Ethan smiled.

"Guys? Would you stop staring at each other?" Ethan and Momo turn to Sylvia who snapped her fingers. The two gave each other glances and shrugged. Being really close, this was the closest anyone in the world could get to telepathy. They could share looks in their eyes and expressions to the point of conversations. However, as noted, there are downfalls.

Ethan shook his head and started for the door, "Sorry. I should be going now. You three girls just talk about girl stuff, I guess."

Sylvia tried to speak but Ethan held up a hand, "I don't belong with you here. And I'm not kicking you out."

He exited shortly after and shut the door quietly. At the door to Issei's home, he saw Issei speaking with his parents, who pointed to Momo's home. Issei turned and bowed, jogging up to Ethan, "Ethan, can you help me?"

"What's up Issei?"

"There is a sister that I met around the day before yesterday. You were never around for the two of you to meet. She's been taken by Raynare and I want your help. Buchou won't help bec-"

Ethan put his hands on his cousin's shoulders, "The moment you said 'Raynare' you could have already counted me in."

Issei stared and embraced Ethan, "Shit, thanks. This way. Kiba and Koneko are already there."

Issei took off with Ethan quickly following. The two leaped over fences and climbed walls before Issei turned to a forest, slowing down considerably and now inching forward, whispering, "They should be around here somewhere."

"Yo," a voice called and they faced left to an expressionless Koneko.

The four crouched to watch the abandoned church, the site of tonight's event. "So...what's going on here tonight with the sister?"

Kiba explained, "Asia-san has been taken by Raynare for extraction of her Sacred Gear. She, a-Kichirou-kun?"

Ethan stood, "Selfish. I can tell that Asia's an innocent based by entire operation, no?" Issei nodded solemnly. "Okay. So, pr-BEHIND YOU!"

Ethan grabbed a sword from behind him and flung it above Kiba's head, colliding with a familiar halberd. On contact, a rumble was sent across the forest and field, shaking the ground as the weapons flew in different directions. The three devils whirled around and the two sides faced each other off.

Lu bu growled and the Devils looked at each other apprehensively. He repeated his words and Ethan responded in the same tongue. Issei looked at Ethan strangely, "I think you mixed up your words there."

"Just go," Ethan laid a hand on his head, turning to Lu Bu, "Is that fine?"

" **I only want to face you. Insects are nothing to me, was that not clear?** "

"Wa-" Ethan was yanked up by the collar of his shirt, the speed of such a giant surprising them all.

" _ **What**_ **was that?** "

"I...uh wasn't going to say anything! Ye-eah!" Ethan was dropped flat on his ass and he stood, nodding to Issei who promptly left with Kiba and Koneko. "As I _wanted_ to say, if I'm weaker than them, what does that make me?"

" _ **...**_ **You amuse me. You just haven't understood who you truly are."**

"And...cryptic bullshit," Ethan sighed, "Does this have to do with me being the Hero of Destiny?"

" **Is that the title nowadays? Huh. I suppose you could say that. Although personally, I think 'Main Character' sounds much more likeable."**

"Another thing, how come you haven't killed me yet? Aren't you going to go full on Berserker mode?"

" **Berserker? Pfft, don't make me laugh,"** the general scoffed, " **That class is** _ **so**_ **overrated. I'm a Lancer."**

Ethan held up both of his hands, in a 'time-out' gesture, "Wait? Lancer? Berserker's a real thing other than a raging idiot on steroids?"

" **In the case of the Servant War, almost. Anyway, enough about your cluelessness in the war. I want you to help E-us...Help us eliminate a rogue member of our group."**

"And a guy who was trying to kill me not even a day ago is asking for my help," Ethan deadpanned.

" **As the saying goes: An enemy of my enemy is an ally."**

"Riight," Ethan stepped back and Lu Bu held out a hand.

" **I assure you it is no trick. Although the other members of our group are unaware of my action, only our leader is aware and has asked me to inform you. He believes it will pay off later."**

"Nice, so one less enemy. Two, hopefully," Ethan replied sarcastically.

" **Correct, but not correct. It doesn't mean I won't kill you anymore, but I will come to your aid if needed.** _ **However,**_ **I won't help you if I'm killing you."**

Ethan sighed, "Remind me why I have to do this?"

" **I never actually said why. It matters because Bathory is eager to kill...that girlfriend of yours."**

"As in _Elizabeth Bathory?_ " Lu Bu nodded then grabbed Ethan's shoulder.

" **We must go. More insects are coming."** In a moment, they were gone from the church and by a cliff. " **Sorry, that...** _ **Gremory**_ **king was coming. It would be wise for us to not be seen by them. Especially I."**

"Sure, but why should I care about Sylvia? She's not my girlfriend, let alone _ally_. She could die for all I care," Ethan rolled his eyes.

" **Ho? Not even the female 'Hero of Destiny to-be?'"**

"Maybe, but I'd rather not work with her."

" **Ah...How about the generic main character love interest?"** Ethan gave a unimpressed look, " **How about this. If you help, I won't kill you right here and now, then ask Cao Cao to do it. With a human willing to surpass his limits, fighting a Servant can test him."**

Ethan blinked, "Uh...sure. Deal."

Lu Bu held out his hand and Ethan started to shake it. He gritted his teeth at the grip and used all his willpower to keep from grimacing from the pain.

When satisfied, Lu Bu took out the halberd from the dirt, along with Ethan's discarded sword and handed to him before saluting. " **I'll see you again, former chief of the Seven."**

"What?" Ethan asked but the general had already leapt down the cliff disappearing when he hit the rocks below.

Ethan turned and started down the slope while putting away his weapon, only to see someone stumble out of the woods, "Issei?"

"Eh? Who's this?" The man stood up straighter, "An ally of the shitty devils to make sure nobody escapes?"

"Uh, I guess?"

"Ehehe, you're so confused, but I can blame the devils for that! Don't worry, I, Freed Sellzen, will free you from your imprisonment! HIYAA!"

Ethan shouted in surprise as Freed leaped forward, covering the few meters in the one jump.

He had little time to react and barely caught the arm swinging the glowing sword.

Freed swept Ethan's feet out from under him and stabbed downward, but the teen had rolled away just as the blade sunk into the ground, all the way to the hilt.

Dirt was kicked up as Freed slashed upward, catching Ethan's side and he dashed forward, slashing to cut off Ethan's arm. As twin black and white sword appeared in Ethan's hands from the glowing circles behind his back, Freed grinned and didn't change his reaction once Ethan caught his blade, "OH! You're the other boy that was experimented on, like waaaaay back then!"

"Experimented?" Ethan repeated, gaining and enthusiastic nod for an answer.

"I think I also remember that shitty devil, Ass was his na-"

"Issei."

" _Assy!_ I don't really care! " shrugged Freed, "You two were the lucky ones. The two leaders were always trying so hard to create humans that were easily on par with the devils and Fallen! If I recall correctly, the originals were incarnations of heroes, the latest just hosts."

"Why are they lucky?" Ethan grunted as he tried to push forward, but Freed only stroked his chin as he continued pushing without effort with his remaining arm.

"I don't know, honestly. Being a host of a hero is cooler than being able to wield holy swords. Oh well, at least I can _kill_ devils! Better than being famous only because I have a hero inside me. I could be a hero myself, but lots of shit to slay first!"

"Then who am I?"

"Oh, you?" Freed burst out laughing, "Some nameless shit who went missing during some imperial reign in Japan. All I remember is that you were the strongest of a group of seven. And that the empire was faced with a rebellion."

Ethan frowned and Freed grinned, pushing Ethan back and as he stumbled quickly drew a pistol and fired at between his eyes.

Ethan saw the flash for a mere moment before darkness filled his eyes, his entire vision.

In his state of shock, he believed he was dead until he hit the floor, the wind being knocked out of him.

"Wow, I have to admit, Freed. You seemed to be much stronger now. Then again, you _were_ facing an enemy who couldn't fight."

Her purple eyes shone as she grinned, "At all~" Ethan looked up at the smiling girl, bullet smoking and glowing between her fingers.

"The hell?"

Freed was just as surprised, "It's you?"

Sylvia winked as she tossed aside the bullet, "Yes, Number Two, Below One. Although I hate Dulio for that name, at least you'll know who I am."

Freed smiled and stepped back, "It's an honor to meet you again, but I don't want to die today. Soon, I'll fight you when you least expect it, and when I win." His lecherous look sent his message and Sylvia drew out her shortswords, identical to the ones Ethan wielded.

"I was going to let you off, but you haven't changed," she growled, "Just when I thought you were going to be polite for once."

Freed saw her shift in tone and widened his eyes, "Nope!"

In a flick of a hand, he was gone as the flashbang exploded. Sylvia opened her eyes slowly and turned to Ethan offering her hand, "I wanted to know where you disappeared off to, and I got word that you may be here due to Issei."

Ethan refused it initially, but at her urging, reluctantly took it, "How?"

She blushed, "Curie."

"That...explains so much," Ethan smiled, "You know Freed?"

"Yes, during my Hiatus Years, I secretly went to the church, fought alongside Dulio and also the best exorcists during those years. A few were Dulio, of course, Freed, and Siegfried. Dulio was the best, followed closely by me and Siegfried, and finally Freed at third...although I'd admit he makes leaps and bounds."

"Huh. But does it explain how you caught a bullet?"

"I...ah, was just...never mind that!" Sylvia crossed her arms. She turned away and started mumbling.

"What was that?" Ethan asked.

"I _said,_ Of _**all**_ questions, you just _had_ to ask that! Not even surprised that I went to the church during my Hiatus Years, or...how I am at the bottom of the barrel of fighting, but... _that?_ "

"Oh..." Ethan trailed off. "Well, I am surprised that you aren't preaching about God and all." Sylvia gave a sniff and started for the trees, "Wait. Not there."

"And why?" Sylvia frowned.

"I am not entirely sure if Rias and Issei would want to have us interfering with the church raid."

Sylvia looked skeptical then nodded, walking back, "Then what do you suggest we do, or go to?"

"I don't know, stay here for tonight?"

Sylvia tilted her head and looked at the moon over the horizon, the water under shimmering as it reflected the moon's light. As a breeze picked up, she looked at Ethan, "Just us two?"

"As much as you probably hate it, yes. Besides there's no way we can get around without running into Rias. Georg was his name? Georg would be able to teleport, but I'd rather have h-"

"Just be quiet," Sylvia smiled, "Geez, I'm tough on you, obviously, but I don't hate you."

Ethan shook his head, "I think I'm dead, could you repeat that?"

"I _said,_ " Sylvia smiled, "I don't hate you."

Ethan was only quiet then shouted, "Well, that came as a surprise!"

Sylvia took out a pouch and stepped back, unzipped it and let the tent unfold, stretching and expanding until it rested perfectly on the ground.

"Where did you get that?" Ethan asked in surprise.

"I did a few jobs for a few Greek gods, including Artemis. Her Hunters gave me this as a thank you gift."

"Ah," Ethan replied monotonously and stepped up to the edge, sitting down slowly, letting his feet dangle at the side of the cliff.

Sylvia gave a pout and slowly approached him, resting her elbows around his shoulders and wrapping her arms on his chest. She felt him tense and asked, "Do you hate me?"

He didn't answer for a moment, "You want a bullshit answer or the truth?"

"Truth, of course."

"I don't particularly like you, leaning more towards dislike actually. Mainly because of the arm lopping incident."

Sylvia rested her head on his, "I'll make it up to you one day, that I promise."

"Seems far-fetched..." grumbled Ethan.

"Hey," she replied softly, "I can keep that promise. But I decide how I want to fix that."

He grunted, "Now, mind getting off of me? Do you do this to every boy?"

"Well," Sylvia leaned back, "I don't...ah, hate you, I've been told I act like this among boys I've hung out with in the past...It led to me 'friendzoning' a lot of the boys I know. You don't mind?"

"Other than I hate you slightly, no. Now, get off."

Sylvia grinned, "No."

She felt him relax and sigh out of resignation, "Fine. Just don't shove me over the edge."

"Is that all you're worried about?"

He didn't answer but stared ahead. They heard a distant crash and scream and turned towards the sound, "Looks like they're almost cleaning up. Mind staying longer? Maybe for tonight?"

"Not at all."

More silence followed and a rustling caught their attention. They saw the only knight of Gremory appear from the bushes and he bowed nervously, "Ah, Sylvia-san. I...I won't question why you're here, but Ethan-kun, we are finished at the church. Asia's now a bishop for Buchou and things should be okay."

"So she died then..." Ethan grumbled.

"Yes, we tried our best, bu-"

"No," Ethan reassured, "I don't blame you guys, but myself."

"How would you say it...? Ditto? It's not your fault either," Kiba smiled. "If it makes you feel better, Raynare is dead."

" _Dead_ dead?"

"As dead as a...uh, zombie, I suppose."

"They're technically still alive," Erhan laughed. Kiba seemed flustered but then held out a hand, "No. It's cool. Thank you, Kiba. Tell Issei I said good job of letting go of the past."

Kiba bowed and disappeared as quickly as he came. Ethan sighed and returned his attention forward. "Is something bothering you?"

"Do you know your history?"

"Pretty well," Sylvia replied.

"How about of a general during the time of a great empire during a big rebellion?"

Sylvia thought for a moment, "Rebellion, huh? A few people could come to mind. One is Esdeath, the strongest general of all of the Empire during that time. Najenda, the _leade_ r of the Revolution, or rebellion, during that time. There's also Budo, a quite powerful general, and Tatsumi, the main figurehead of the Revolutionary Army next to Akame."

"Any the leader of a group of seven called a chief?"

"I've heard of the Elite Seven, which Akame's definitely been in, not much else," Sylvia said thoughtlessly, then blinked, "No, she wasn't the chief of it. Well, once she became the leader, but never was she referred to as the Chief."

"Whatever," Ethan replied exasperatedly, "I will ask Sona, see if the devils have noted anything. Thanks for the info, would help a lot to narrow things down."

* * *

 **Meanwhile**

"What were you thinking?!"

" **Thinking what I did was necessary."**

"I should speak to boss about this."

" **He gave the green light. Besides, remember who he is housing."**

"Some kid who went missing during the Revolution. It doesn't matter cause he hasn't made the history books."

" **Understand he had the potential to make it into the books. Saving Poney is what ended his path to fame."**

"Esdeath would have surely criticized him for saving the weak."

" **Undoubtedly. No worries, remember that as long as we stay back, the longer Ext-"**

"Quiet!"

" **What is it?"**

"People are listening."

" **And you're sure because?"**

"They know they are. Right outside of our perception. If I told you, you wouldn't believe anything."

" **Hmm, hmm. Wouldn't they know who I am based by my voice?"**

"If they're smart, sure. At least they won't know who I am, who the boss, nor our identity as a whole. The less they know the better, for they know we will make our appearance in due time."

" **..."**

"..."

" **..."**

"I'd like to ask, do you think he'll be able to make in impression this time?"

" **The hero Ethan has? It will depend on whether he lives or not. If he wishes to, he** _ **must**_ **train to become stronger. He can't beat anyone at this rate. If he wishes to become invincible. Hehe...there's no such thing. But he could become close. If he fights with her."**

"So it'll be a good thing to find Shirou."

" **No doubt."**

* * *

 **At the same time**

Sona rubbed her eyes tiredly as she set down the papers in her hands. A knock sounded from the door and she called for the person to enter.

Tsubaki quietly slid in and bowed, "Kaichou, I know this may be too early and too soon, but have you found anything?"

Sona tsked, "Maybe. I will need to check with both Cao Cao and Ethan."

"Why is that?" Tsubaki asked curiously.

Sona gestured for the bishop to come closer and she pointed at the papers, which at closer look seemed to be parchments, "These are the closest I've gotten to Shadows and Luminous, rather than those specific words, rather Shaddus and Lumnus."

"Like Cao Cao said," Tsubaki commented.

"Hmm?"

Tsubaki sat down in a chair, "When you've asked him to find the two former names, he mentioned the latter instead. He seems to know something about them. Same as you said, these names are too uncommon to be someone else."

Sona nodded, "Not to mention, Shaddus and Lumnus are both gods."

" _Gods?!_ " Tsubaki shouted.

"Exiled, yes. There is another name of interest, Shaddi. Very similar, but it is hard to mistaken the two. Shaddi is the creator of Shaddus, and had them as the former gods of life and death."

"That...So they both served Hades' role today then?"

Sona nodded, "Sadly, that is the most I've found. Do you know what's most curious?"

Tsubaki was silent.

"A human, by the name of Uriel Ilsyon, recorded this much and has stated she didn't want more knowledge in public knowledge."

"Then...do we find the rest of the information somewhere?"

Sona stared out the window, "Maybe...Four humans are notable in this time: Zack Edelweiss, Stella Langthorpe, Harvey Cross, and Uriel. Being humans, all have died long ago, this parchment surviving due to Uriel's magic, but they have the knowledge, having fought the gods themselves."

"Is that...even feasible?"

Sona sighed, "I want to say it's impossible, but who knows. Maybe humans then are far stronger than any race today...excluding gods of course. You can see..."

Sona dragged out a drawing. Four people stood in front of one. The group of four included a male and two females and a cat, facing one woman. "Now, Tsubaki. Look"

A magic circle appeared in front of them, and Momo tilted her head, "Kaichou? What did you need?"

Sona glanced at Tsubaki then pushed the drawing in front of Momo, "Look familiar?"

"Is that...the woman who I met yesterday?"

"Maidame Curie, yes. Blonde hair, but with that maid outfit and stance, I don't have a doubt it is her." Tsubaki noticeably grew alarmed.

"So she is a god?" she asked.

"Maybe she is a god after all. There is nothing about how long ago Uriel wrote this, but I am making a hypothesis that it was written maybe six centuries ago...I would like to question Curie, but as much as I hate to admit, I'm afraid of her. I'll need to inform Rias's brother about this."

Momo nodded, "And your sister?"

"...I suppose why not. The question now is this: Will it be a smart choice?"

* * *

 **Chapter four in the works now, and I'm planning how to be able to intertwine many things coherently, and the next chapter will start the "character introductions in the bottom portion of the Author's Note. Not entirely sure what else to say, but PM me if you have any questions and remember: If you'd like to read any chapters before they're released and keep in contact with me to know I'm not dead yet, send me a PM and I will reply with my Line ID. Until then...**

* * *

 **Replies to reviews:**

 **Grimraven.V- Updated~**

 **UpdateSylvieL - Updates up! Konoha in the works, and same thing with Prove You Wrong. Although my time constraints for completion is very tight, I do hope I can finish it.**

 **Guest:Guest - Thank you! Continue I will!**

* * *

 **Now to you know what!** _ ***drumroll***_

 **Writers - all of them, from famous authors to subtle FF writers- ALL depend on the feedback from our readers. Vision Dominican brought up an interesting albeit tragically true idea:**

 **"Lack of reviews is the greatest killer of fan fic writers out there. We at the institute wish to let the public know of how they can pitch in to save our dying writers.**

 **1) Drop a review every other chapter. It may not seem like much, but reviews are actually what many of us want to see. That, and hits. Hits do make us happy but we don't really know if people like our story or not.**

 **2) Visit our author page. Those kind of hits really make us happy. It's where we showcase our entourage of friends, beta readers, and stories. Some of us even tidy up with set areas for upcoming story ideas and character bios.**

 **3) Send an email. While normally I'd prefer a review, emails are just as good. Really, it warms my heart to communicate with another reader or writer."**

 **What you call being "too lazy to review" is what we call "a flame to the pages" as the writers. That one minute or two that you felt "too lazy" to review is another minute of creeping discouragement that all writers feel as they begin to think...**

 **"Why am I even here…?"**

 **"What's even the point of continuing?"**

 **"My skills must be terrible…no one cares for my story…"**

 **"I'll never be a good writer...I quit."**

 **These are only a few thoughts that go through every writer's head- that go through MY head- when we put out a chapter / story with all our heart and soul within, and we sit there…and sit…and wait…and not a single person says even a word.**

 **If you're not a writer, you have NO IDEA how much that hurts…**

 **If you ARE a writer, then I'm sure you know just how great it feels when someone is kind enough to leave a heartwarming and encouraging review, and you read it, smiling while thinking…"Wow…fuck...I did it…"**

 **So, why not give fellow writers the same luxury here?**

 **Too many times I've seen epic and utterly beautiful works of literary art fall to pieces**

 **before finally being abandoned due to the terrible discouragement that the lack of reviews can cause.**

 **Sometimes, it is so severe that the very writer himself decides to quit, denying the world his skills of writing that I'm it would have deeply enjoyed.**

 **So…**

 **Just one minute, that's all it takes. Just a few gentle taps of the fingers on your keyboard, a few seconds or so of your time, and your words can SAVE a writer from a dark demise.**

 **Do me a favor: Go find a story, ANY story, anywhere here on Fanfiction, and see if you can help it. If it has very little / no reviews at all, just check it out, and say whatever comes to mind.**

 **And enjoy the thought in mind that you could have just SAVED that story, with just a few taps of the keyboard…**

 **If you agree with what I have said then please copy and paste any part of this story you wish onto your profile. Modify it in any way you see fit; there is no need to use my exact words. You make it say what you want it to say.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **If you've made it this far without leaving, thank you for bearing with this overused speech. Drop a review please~ NOW! Onward to the future!**


	5. How Everything Fits - New Revelations 2

**Just a reminder, this is multiple crossovers and character appearances to create a RPG-like story, utilizing characters from different games...**

 **A heads up. There will be OC's and not so much OC's if I do introduce an OC who isn't a true OC, I will post at the end who they are, where they come from, and some back story from where I've found them. For now, I will be introducing Curie, Lu Bu, and Sylvia for those who don't know them!**

 **Disclaimer: Do I own anything? Ha...If I did, lots of things would/wouldn't be happening in many ways! For example! I'd stop making the story. Oh wait...I am the owner of the story!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **I was going to end this A/N here, but please, please, preeety please bear with the info dump in this chapter. Not only will it be vital to how everyone and everything is being interconnected in my way, but also this is me creating the entire circle, so I hope you enjoy my thought process and be sure to PM me questions! I'd be happy to straighten out any confusion because it is clear for me maybe not for you! *It will be around where they speak to Sona. You'll understand once you see it...***

* * *

"So..." Issei said hesitantly, "What did you do after Lu Bu left?"

Ethan was quiet,staring at the ground, "Rias doesn't know, right?"

"About Lu Bu? I was just about to tell her today. You don't want me to?"

Ethan turned to Issei and watched him for a moment before looking away. He started to speak when he felt someone tug on his arm. He saw Sylvia narrow her eyes in a concerned way and inwardly cursed. "You met Lu Bu again?"

"Yes..." he mumbled as he shrugged himself out of her grip. "Nothing much happened."

"Uh-huh," Sylvia replied flatly.

Ethan started explaining the situation he was handed and both teens listened intently. When he was finished, Sylvia gave an angry frown and raised two fingers to quote, "'Nothing much happened.'"

Issei raised a finger, "Technically, Ethan was right?" Sylvia glared at him and Issei raised up both of his hands, "Hey, _just saying_! Nothing did happen to him, but we have a new situation."

"Not you," Ethan smiled, "Just me. Or the two of us." He gestured to Sylvia and himself.

"You don't need my help?"

"Rather, I need you to stay in Kuoh to make sure Cao Cao has an understanding if something big happens," Sylvia replied. Ethan closed his mouth. "I took the words right out of your mouth then, eh?"

Ethan nodded. "Yes, like that, basically. Cao Cao would know what info to rally in the case I have to go somewhere else. I, in turn, could also relay info to Sona...and I guess Rias too."

"Correction," Sylvia cut in, "We."

Ethan glanced at her and started walking. "Ethan, is there something you're hiding from me?"

"Other than we could get Lu bu's assistance? Nope. Find Bathory and kill her because she's gone rouge."

"And how do you plan to do that yourself?" Sylvia asked. "You do realize you have no fighting experience."

"So?"

"And you think you can handle yourself."

"Of course, isn't it obvious?"

Sylvia growled and ran in front of him. He stopped, allowing Sylvia to slam a fist into Ethan's stomach making him double over. Issei backed up in surprise and Sylvia glared at him venomously. Her eyes shone as she pointed, "Rias is coming this way. Get the hell out of here with her."

Issei quickly nodded and walked hurried across the street. Sylvia watched him vanish and knelt by Ethan, "I don't want to hear any crap about why _ **I**_ care. You and I are going over to fight Bathory, _together_ , so you don't get yourself killed like the dumbass you are."

Ethan grunted out in pain and Sylvia sighed, "I can't believe you. You're literally the only person who gets me angry. At all."

She watched as he gasped for breath until his breathing slowed and stabilized. Sylvia placed a hand on his shoulder, "Ethan."

He muttered a quiet curse and started to stand. Sylvia held his hands in hers, "I just want to work together. I'm not sure exactly what Curie knows and I don't exactly want to work with you, but if it's the...Heroes of Destiny stuff...we probably have to since it's that important."

"And you believe the random mumbo-jumbo of a god?" he snarled. "As far as I know, this is some wack attempt to bring together two people who would kill each other in a fight. Even if they aren't allies, it's done just for the sake of making them allies."

" _E-than_ ," Sylvia said slowly, "Curie came to you herself. It means something. Look at Percy with all the gods, the two Chinese Paladins, visited by divinity. Gods don't just visit if something big isn't happening."

"Agreed," he muttered.

"How about us?"

Ethan sighed, " _Fine!_ " She smiled triumphantly.

"Thank you!" She wrapped him in a hug and after a moment, drew back, "Why'd I do that for?"

Ethan snapped out of his reverie and frowned, "Beats me. _You're_ the one who hugged me." There was a tap on his shoulder and Ethan turned, seeing Cao Cao who gestured for him to step to the side as Sylvia walked up.

"Shirou...about him...he is found, but you'll need to mark the place down. Georg and I have business in Beijing with a group of strays."

" _Group?"_ Sylvia explained.

"As far as Curie and Artemis stated, yes," Cao Cao mused. "Although Curie implied so and asked us to speak to the latter about it. Artemis was surprised Curie knew about them at all. She then asked if you were available...then..."

"Then?"

"Let's say someone made a surprising appearance. We're now the ones who have to fight them. Heracles and Jeanne, may I take them too?" Sylvia nodded and Cao Cao bowed, "Many thanks. I will leave you with the former Chief, remember to mark down somewhere, near the southern end of the United Kingdom. The location where we suspected something strange just after the twenty-seventh mission."

This caught a wide grin, "I _told_ you something was there!" Cao Cao merely grunted defeat.

Sylvia jumped as Georg and Cao Cao disappeared, "Oh right! You wanted to see Sona about the 'Chief' thing, right? Well, let's go and see if th-" She blinked as a young man passed by, hands in pockets and leisurely strolling past them, eyes closed as he smiled calmly. "The student president has the information you need. To Kuoh, Ethan!"

* * *

As they walked down the halls of Kuoh, Ethan held back Sylvia and they slowed down. He looked all around him then asked, "Was there something about the boy?"

"I...how...Ah," she smiled, "My hesitation."

Ethan nodded. "Nothing. Well, because it was nothing that I felt it was something. You felt him too? He was a human?"

"Yes."

"I know, right? Human, but one, he appeared to us quite...coincidentally. Two, it seemed as if he didn't need to see to know where he was going."

"Right." Sylvia giggled and Ethan smiled, "Well, new character in this 'anime' right?"

"Mhm," she nodded as she placed a hand on the knob of the door to the Student President's office, "And we're the main characters."

"What was that?" Ethan whipped his head aside.

"Sitri-san!" Sylvia quickly called in, "How are you this morning?"

"Decent," Sona smiled, "I suppose you came for news?"

"Got that right!"

Sona nodded and held out her hand to the two chairs, "Please, take a seat."

Both teens sat down in front of Sona, who leaned forward with her finger intertwined. Tsubaki brought a stack of papers to them and Sona set them down in front of her. She looked up and gave a grim smile, "I've gone out on a limb to find these, you know. I don't blame you, but it seems this isn't just normal information. This would actually cause a huge disruption in what everyone believes in."

"You mean like, God didn't create everything?" Ethan asked. His reply was a sad shake of Sona's head.

"Yes...among those lines. But would you listen?"

Ethan gave a confused look, "Listen? Of course."

Sylvia sighed, "She means that you won't interrupt with you own commentary."

Ethan shot a glare at Sylvia as Sona chuckled, "Thank you for mentioning what I couldn't to him. You say it bluntly yet he does not care. Is there something between the two of you?"

"The fuck? Hell no!"

"Absolutely not!"

Sona's grin grew and she tapped the desk as Ethan started to stand, "Sakamoto. Please sit.

"One thing I've concluded this morning is: Earth is a world on it's own. There are more out there."

"How d-Gah! FUCKING HELL! WHAT'S THAT FOR?!" Ethan screamed as Sylvia pinched his thigh.

 _"She said to shut the hell up and **listen.** "_

Ethan grumbled a incomprehensible retort and crossed his arms. "I thought what you thought too, Ethan. But this is something...strange.

"You two really are a good pair...Let's get started. The Earth we are in a universe. Of course, there is the multiverse theory, but I want to get this straight. We aren't the only ones with a multiverse here."

Sona drew out documents the stack of papers, "These are records from...another world. I want to start with a baseline we can all understand. Imagine our multiverse as a tree. Our world is the trunk, the central world. Now, imagine alternate universes as the branches and leaves. Some universes die out, leaves fall, branches break. Simple enough, right?"

Ethan glanced at Sylvia and both nodded, "Like say one alternate universe is if you never explained this to us, having found nothing. Or Sylvia and I never met because she chose to attack the correct stray."

"Mhm. Now, imagine another tree. This one is in no way linked to our universe. I will call this universe DxD. The ones in this is officially called Asdivine. Asdivine is the main trunk and two known branches are Rivera and Archelio."

"Huh," Sylvia let out an impressed breath.

Ethan glanced at her and smiled to Sona, "Obviously something like that would exist. How do we get our inspiration for all games and anime? Mangas and light novels, it has to have happened somewhere...what more do we need to know?"

Sona stared at the documents as if deciding. Tsubaki spoke, "This is only a theory Kaichou has. She has nothing to go on this and would like somebody or something to confirm..."

"Shoot," Ethan replied.

"As we know, both DxD and Asdivine are trees on a single planet. God created Earth, and here in Asdivine it seems two deities of equal power called Nullus and Aria created Asdivine. A third world is noted created by Izayoi called Eldestine. All are somewhat equal in terms of power and are the singular God in their own way. And in each world, who knows how many powerful beings there are." Sona removed her glasses and rubbed her eyes tiredly. She sat back and looked at Tsubaki who frowned and nodded.

"What if...there's a being who created them all?"

* * *

"Haha! So they seem to be getting onto that, huh?" As he looked at the school, he grinned and put his hands in the pockets of his hoodie. "Although that information..."

He laughed and shook his head, just as he sidestepped a girl who nearly bumped into him. "I'm so sorry! I'm glad y-Huh?"

"What is wrong?" the teen grinned.

"How did you see...?"

"Would you like to repeat that?" he asked politely.

The girl stared at the boy and shook her head, stopped, and replied, "No. Thank you though, I didn't want to drop anything!"

The boy turned as the girl ran out of hearing distance.

"Humans. Such distasteful beings..." With a turn of his heel, he was gone.

* * *

Ethan shook his head, "I doubt that's possible."

Sona laughed, "Obviously. But look at this. We know multiple univer-How about realms?"

Sylvia and Ethan glanced at each other and shrugged. "Sure. I mean, the DxD realm, Asdivine realm, and whatever. Universe for each 'universe' within the realms."

Sona nodded, "We know realms exist. We know there are the single, or multiple deities who created that entire realm. Not only that, there must have been someone who allowed the realms to exist in the first place. The needed a single surface on the so-called planet."

Ethan rubbed his head, "But...how can one...god or hell, even ** _multiple gods_** be able to...to...create Creation Deities! One. Let's say one god. How can he or she just create God, Nullus and Aria, and Izayoi, who are all powerful enough to create their own world? And have enough authority to keep them in _**line**_? And who knows how many more gods or different realms. Say Emblem realm, Twin Star realm, let's say our damn games exist and he influenced that, and that influenced the games we have today. Could some being just be...that powerful?"

Sona slid a journal in front of Ethan. "This is a journal from a woman named Uriel Ilsyon from Asdivine."

Ethan held Sona's hand back, "How did you get that?"

Sona seemed uncomfortable, "I...just found this in the library of the Underworld. My speculation is Curie somehow brought it here."

"And you know this because...?"

Sylvia scoffed, "Because you haven't read this yet. Take a look."

Ethan looked at the open page and read it. Then again. Once more to be sure. The document narrated a week long journey in Asdivine, Uriel and four others, noting the great monsters they have faced, their difficulties and accomplishments.

She wrote that after defeating the God of Death, they met the Creation God Shaddi. When willingly and unwillingly going on another week long adventure, they finally faced the Creation Deity of Asdivine. She did, however, note that something was off about the battle. "As if he were testing them?"

Sona nodded, "Her writing and words were very uncomfortable about how it all panned out. Continue."

The next entries were two years of normal note taking and private research, saying how Asdivine had former Creation Deities, Nullus and Aria, who chose to be killed decades prior to their 'Hearts arc' in a 'Cross arc' by a party led by Harvey Cross.

After two years time, Uriel reunited with her group of four, visiting Archelio to stop a disaster involving permanent snowfall. Most of the party remained, although an old party member was replaced by a new one, the God of Death utilizing a human form. Stopping the events in Archelio, they received distressing news from Rivera and visited it again after two years. Stopping a mage of godlike powers and once putting Rivera at peace, they continued fighting and journeying across the three worlds as mediators of peace.

"But...what else? All we know is a history of-"

Sona pointed and Ethan read the rest.

At one point, reaching the inner magical depths of a temple, they encountered Jollie... _"Jollie Curie?_ " Ethan exclaimed. "Sylvia! Isn't that-"

"Afraid so," Sylvia replied, "Keep reading."

Jollie who was just finishing eating multiple cakes, causing Maidame Curie to appear and become angry. They fought for half an hour before finally defeating her, calming her down enough to get her to talk. Uriel revealed that the reason for Curie's anger was due to Jollie eating what was called the best cake of Asdivine.

"Oh my, where ever did you get that~"

Everyone jumped and whipped around to see Maidame Curie walking up to them. After stopping at the desk, she picked up the journal. "Hmm, so Uriel really wrote all of this, huh?"

"D-did you know her personally?" Ethan asked as she flipped through the pages.

"Well, not exactly," Curie replied as she thumbed through the pages. She looked over the top edge and winked, "Although I did serve as competition for Zack that harem of his~"

Silence ensured as Curie reached and end and stared at the journal, as if deciding what to do. "Curie."

"Yes, Ethan?"

"Where did you come from?"

Curie didn't reply and set down the journal, then glanced at the four of them. Her look unnerved everyone save Ethan, who only grew more defiant as she seemingly tried to intimidate them. She looked around and waved her hand, and total silence was noticeable. Sona nervously asked, "Did you create a barrier?"

"In a way. We're in a pocket dimension. This room cut out from the real world and I transported us here."

"Just like that? You...transported all of us into a new realm?" Tsubaki exclaimed as she adjusted her glasses.

Curie smiled, "I ought to explain how, no? I am getting to that."

She placed her hands behind her back and stared at the journal, "I don't know my own origins, I'm afraid. As you may conclude, I am a god. But my mind feels as if I were born a normal human. I cannot find out where I've come from, nor why I cannot unlock my own memories, sadly."

Curie sighed, "My first memory was of Izayoi, you have mentioned him. Only one person in existence has that silly name. I won't go into details as it will bore you, but I've stayed in Eldestine for a while before leaving it and entering Asdivine. I did it, I would say it was surprisingly easy. 'Oh how reckless of a goddess to leave a realm,' you may ask? I did it because Eldestine was essentially perfect in nothing more would happen. Not only that, I don't belong there. That isn't my home of origin."

Ethan looked at Sylvia, who blinked in return curiously. He stared at her as Curie didn't speak and she blushed before asking, "Is that all?"

"No...I need to think about how to coherently put it together. My memory is a bit fuzzy as I've spent centuries there. Mind you, time between realms aren't relevant. I spent centuries there, but it would be equivalent of...a few months here. My math may be off, but around that timeframe."

"In other words," Ethan asked, "You could or could not have an age at all."

"Yup! Also I can calculate my age for each world, if I like."

Curie tapped her chin and turned, "So...Next when I arrived in Asdivine, I was noticed by Nullus, he had me back off from interference as he didn't want any. I eventually found his reasons and respect him for that. Harvey and the others handled themselves very well, but in what would have been 2015 here, Zack and the others needed their own help as I was minding my own business. So I opened a portal for them and they fought Shaddi."

Sona stood up, "Sorry for interrupting, but...who is he exactly?"

Curie gained a serious look and waved her hand, "In a moment. As you read, Shaddi was defeated and he secluded himself for two whole years. Uriel already recorded most of it in her journal, so I have no need to explain what I've done. As for the cake..."

Curie shook her head, grinning as she looked at the group, releasing a malefic aura. "I would love to punish you for bringing that up, Sona. You should have never found the book. But rather than giving a twelve-hour lesson on keeping your hands to yourself, I'll let it slide."

Sona swallowed, "I-I understand. Thank you."

"After Asdivine, Zack and the others have passed away, Fe-The gods of Asdivine, excuse me, assured me all would be fine. So I came here, where I feel as if something big would happen soon. Within two years at the best case scenario. Worst case, a few months."

The information sunk in and Curie frowned. "Now, this is not information I'd like to have revealed yet. But you already know all of that," she gestured to the papers, "So I suppose the harm is done already. I would prefer it if you kept it confidential, but if you do share, even if I could do something, I won't. If it gets out of hand...you four will be the first to face my wrath. And believe me when I say it will be more than a thousand suns."

She wrinkled her nose in disgust, "If only I could find who brought this to DxD. They'll regret doing it."

"About Shaddi?" Ethan asked. Curie walked up to them and spoke quietly, "As Sona theorizes, there is an all-powerful being. One true one. I am unsure myself, but it seems as if it is Shaddi himself. He did create Sh-"

Curie faltered and she gritted her teeth, closing her eyes and straightening. She declared loudly, "That is my guess. If you do not wish to respect your life, ask him who he truly is yourself."

Curie turned and looked over her shoulder as she raised a hand, "Apologies, I need time alone. Remember to keep this to yourselves." The papers flew into her hands and they vanished into particles of light, "You won't need that any longer, nor should anyone more than you four need read it."

She disappeared into the air and the birds started chirping again when they returned to Earth. Ethan looked at the three women and stated calmly, "Well, we're back. I'll see what I can find about Curie.

Sona nodded, "Go on ahead."

Ethan smiled just as a lightbulb lit up. Not really, but remembered something. "Sona! One more thing!"

Sona narrowed her eyes, "Not some more forbidden research...right?"

"Well," Ethan scratched his head, "Do you happen to know about an empire long or little before time that experienced a rebellion? The most prominent figure is Tatsumi?"

Sina raised an eyebrow, "Really, now? Serafall was alive during that time, you know?"

"Serafall?" Ethan asked.

"My older sister," Sona sighed. "That would be no problem to get. What is it that you'd like to know?"

Ethan scribbled down what he knew, a chief of a group of seven, associated with Akame, most likely with the Empire as Akame was with the Empire while she was in the group of seven. Possibly an assassin. "Powerful maybe?"

Sona raised an eyebrow, "I see. Okay. That should be enough for her. Really, all you needed was associated with Akame during her time in the Empire and her superior."

He shrugged and left the room, leaving Sylvia to stare after him. Sona glanced at her, "You won't chase after him?"

She shook her head sadly, "I'd...ah...No, obviously not. Although I would like to ask Curie, she seems to have more of an affinity with Ethan. He'll probably get more from her than I."

"I see...they have no bond though, correct?"

"Yes...I heard he lost his mother recently. Maybe she was her?"

"I doubt that," Sona replied. "Maybe she is simply trying to be the missing mother figure he won't have for a while. How about you?"

Sylvia looked at the floor, "The two of us are similar in a way. I cut contact with my parents. I didn't like that they forced me to go the path I disliked, but ironically...here I am."

"Killing strays?"

"Fighting for no reason but because of the instinct something important will come if I do."

* * *

"Curie?"

The maid peeked out of the kitchen, "Oh my, didn't you just hear that I needed time alone?"

"I heard you crystal clear," he replied. "But even if you're a god, you still act human. There are things you won't handle on your own."

Curie sighed, "It's not because I don't believe in that, Ethan. This is too much out of your league now, maybe ever. Only Zack or Harvey, Izayoi could handle this."

"Yet Zack and Harvey were both humans?"

"Humans with god-like powers because they have awakened. Not to diss your human capabilities, but Asdivine humans have infinitely much more potential than all humans here combined. Their capabilities are beyond even DxD's gods. Well...the only humans were actually Zack, Stella, and Uriel, Olivia, and Amelia.

"You mean...humans in Asdivine are all stronger than gods?"

Curie laughed, "No. Well, maybe. But they grew powerful enough through fighting. They had the powers to use and the courage to awaken them."

"So I could too!" Ethan exclaimed.

"Of course you'd say that. I really don't think so, however."

"I don't get it. Why?"

Curie gave a wave of her hand, silencing the world, "Because you'll be facing gods older, more powerful, evil, and bitter than primordial gods here. At the level you are now, you have no hope."

Ethan became instantly crestfallen, "There's no way I can match up to Zack or Harvey?"

"Not 'no way.' You just either need to train quickly or go at your own pace, which will take infinitely longer than they will, as they had prior experience in combat. They could have just run out and gone on their adventure. You on the other hand, wouldn't hold a candle next to Uriel on her first adventure."

Curie sighed as Ethan nodded. She gave a long moment of thought before speaking hesitantly, "Here, I'll take us to a world I don't want to share with anyone. Do you promise to not speak a word at all to anyone? Ever?"

Ethan looked up at her and saw the seriousness. Beyond that the pain, "On my life."

* * *

Sylvia grew worried as she started to walk back alone. Ethan didn't return to his homeroom and, after speaking to Sona, apparently any of his classes. She turned at the sound of footsteps, "Momo."

"It seems like you're alone today?" came the reply as she slowed down from her jog. Sylvia nodded and the two began walking. Because they haven't spoken to each other yet, other than the discussion of Shirou Emiya, they were quiet for some time. "What do you think of Ethan? Has he gotten on your nerves yet?"

Sylvia turned and sighed, "Yes...I've heard that you knew him for a long time."

"When we were younger," Momo replied, "He was basically Issei then. As of now, he seems more..."

"More of a pain in the ass?" Sylvia suggested.

"Yup. Could say that," Momo smiled. Sylvia grinned and faced forward again, deciding uncomfortably whether to ask the question or not. When nothing was said for a few minutes, she chose to ask.

"Hopefully I don't bring up something bad, but Ethan had a crush on you then too, correct?"

"Huh," Momo widened her eyes, "You heard about that too?"

Sylvia fidgeted and nodded. Momo giggled, "Yes, that was the case."

"I see," Sylvia nodded then blinked, "Was?"

Momo shrugged, "Was. He doesn't particularly like anyone now, but I suppose if I want to give it a shot, I will ask him out. Do you like him too?"

"Y-" Sylvia paused and her breathing quickened as she blushed, catching herself quickly, "Not really, I find him irritating."

Momo raised an eyebrow and continued, "Yet you ask about him? I understand simple talk about him, but like this? Why not simple girl talk? You have been in Kuoh for some time."

As her face grew more red, she shook her head, "Absolutely not! Not ever! You'd be dreaming!"

Momo winked, "Your secret is safe with me."

Quietly, Sylvia asked, "I...don't know him that well. If you like, I can back off for you two to be together."

Momo laughed, "Ah, are we going to have a standoff where we assure each other we can confess to him? You go. As for me, if you two don't work out, I'll take my chance. Besides, you two would be able to spend more time together than I."

"Huh?"

Momo shrugged, "We have a new member in the peerage, Saji. Teaching must be done."

"Oh." Sylvia became more nervous as Momo nudged her.

"What's wrong?"

"It's just...he has said he doesn't particularly like me. He'd prefer you."

"He has?" Momo arched her eyebrows as she cupped her chin.

"Yes..."

Momo grinned in response, "Well, I have heard that you two started off badly. You two can fix it!"

Sylvia sighed as Momo hugged her and went right to her own home, pumping her fist as she encouraged Sylvia. "Well..." she mumbled to herself, "Must be something she picked off Ethan. She must really think of his well-being if she gives me a chance..."

Sylvia snapped out of her thoughts and went through the door, noticing the strange silence. "Curie? Ethan?"

When she called in, Issei appeared from upstairs and waved her in silently. He vanished as quickly as he came and Sylvia locked the door before running after him.

She passed through the many rooms until she reached Curie's room, seeing the owner treating Ethan. When the maid saw Sylvia, she winked. "Took you long enough."

"What...What's wrong with his aura? There's so much...fluctuation! Curie!"

"Don't bother," Issei sighed, "I tried too to no avail. She promises that not even Ethan will tell what happened."

" _Curie!_ " Sylvia scowled and the maid only shook her head.

"This isn't an anime. You aren't hearing a word from me. I have no obligation to tell you, no matter how much you insist." The two stared at each other then Curie smiled slowly, "How about this, if and when he dies, I'll tell you."

Issei widened his eyes while Sylvia winced, "What's the purpose of that?"

"Sylvia...she just wants to see if we are desperate enough," his venomous glare didn't affect the maid, "Which we aren't. But you'd better keep your promise on that."

Curie stood and strolled out the room. At the door, she replied with cool resolve, "That much I can promise."

Sylvia shifted from side to side, "I'll leave too. Ethan's your cousin. You should probably talk to him first."

"Yeah, yeah. Classic 'What happened' stuff," Issei grinned and Sylvia couldn't help but smile. She noticed the two held so much in common, from facial features to their 'I know our life is anime' sarcasm.

Sylvia turned to leave but Ethan called, his voice groggy and words slurred, "Hey! You ain't leaving without me, are ya? Is it the 'I've been in a coma, what happened' cliche?"

"She isn't, Curie said it's been minutes at most," Issei assured him. Ethan nodded as Curie reappeared at the door, "Issei, Rias is here to pick you up~"

The sudden statement aroused confusion from the trio, "Buchou?"

Rias coughed, "There's something I'd like to tell you, and to the rest of the Occult Research Club."

Curie smiled, "Well in that case, why not all of us?"

Rias paused, "Excuse me?" Curie snapped her fingers and they were all at the old schoolhouse, Ethan leaning against Sylvia's arm as he slowly recovered.

"Now, Rias Gremory, how about that news of yours?"

Rias' face twitched in irritation, "I don't think it would be wise to share this information just like this. To people not in my family."

"Hoh?" Curie smiled as she innocently shut her eyes, "How about your servants?"

Rias's eyes glowed defiantly, "If they are in my peerage, that is essentially family of Gremory."

"Mhm..." As Curie showed a look of contempt, a magic circle appeared. As the light died, a silver-haired maid stepped out.

"Hello, everyone. I am Grayfia Lufiage. I believ-" The maid stopped and frowned at Curie, her eyes showing not just curiosity, but wariness. "Curie?"

"Grayfia," Curie tilted her head, "May I ask you to have your subordinate to share the information she has to these two humans?"

Grayfia turned reluctantly, "Rias-"

"But Grayfia-sama!" Ethan thought he caught a whining tone in the president's voice, but didn't bother chasing it.

 _"Rias,_ " Grayfia stated grimly, "One thing I learned the hard way is to let Curie have her way. She's more stubborn than the Gremory family and holds a lot of influence everywhere."

"Why is that? She isn't a devil, is she? If not, she has no permission to be involved." Grayfia closed her eyes and appeared to shiver.

"Please, do so. If not, I will sadly inform your brother now to avoid the trouble."

Rias appeared startled at the statement, "Onii-sama knows her?!"

"Unfortunately...yes..." Grayfia reluctantly replied.

"'Unfortunately?'" Curie gave a gasp, "How rude! Or did you mean the incident on when we all met?"

"I mean how we met **_and_** everything afterwards," came the deadpan reply, causing Curie to chuckle lightly.

"Well, I suppose it is due to the first impression. Anyhow, Rias-chan. Why don't you go ahead and share to us about your engagement?"

Rias blinked multiple times and leaned forward, "Pardon?"

"Your engagement, and also along with how you must defeat your fiance in a Rating Game, which is essentially a live chess match and your servants as the pieces, in order to break the engagement?"

Curie stopped speaking and covered her mouth, "Oh my, did I say too much?"

* * *

 **And...done. Once again, apologize for the info dump. I'm slowing down Asdivine Dreams so I want to pick up the pace for main background info that must be known before I get along to the AU and canon pace...Uh, not sure what else to say, but I hope you enjoyed...?**

 **Favorite, follow, review, and try out some Asdivine games if you like JRPGs!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Writers- all of them, from famous authors to subtle FF writers- ALL depend on the feedback from our readers. Vision Dominican brought up an interesting albeit tragically true idea:**

 **"Lack of reviews is the greatest killer of fan fic writers out there. We at the institute wish to let the public know of how they can pitch in to save our dying writers.**

 **1) Drop a review every other chapter. It may not seem like much, but reviews are actually what many of us want to see. That, and hits. Hits do make us happy but we don't really know if people like our story or not.**

 **2) Visit our author page. Those kind of hits really make us happy. It's where we showcase our entourage of friends, beta readers, and stories. Some of us even tidy up with set areas for upcoming story ideas and character bios.**

 **3) Send an email. While normally I'd prefer a review, emails are just as good. Really, it warms my heart to communicate with another reader or writer."**

 **What you call being "too lazy to review" is what we call "a flame to the pages" as the writers. That one minute or two that you felt "too lazy" to review is another minute of creeping discouragement that all writers feel as they begin to think...**

 **"Why am I even here…?"**

 **"What's even the point of continuing?"**

 **"My skills must be terrible…no one cares for my story…"**

 **"I'll never be a good writer...I quit."**

 **These are only a few thoughts that go through every writer's head- that go through MY head- when we put out a chapter / story with all our heart and soul within, and we sit there…and sit…and wait…and not a single person says even a word.**

 **If you're not a writer, you have NO IDEA how much that hurts…**

 **If you ARE a writer, then I'm sure you know just how great it feels when someone is kind enough to leave a heartwarming and encouraging review, and you read it, smiling while thinking…"Wow…fuck...I did it…"**

 **So, why not give fellow writers the same luxury here?**

 **Too many times I've seen epic and utterly beautiful works of literary art fall to pieces**

 **before finally being abandoned due to the terrible discouragement that the lack of reviews can cause.**

 **Sometimes, it is so severe that the very writer himself decides to quit, denying the world his skills of writing that I'm it would have deeply enjoyed.**

 **So…**

 **Just one minute, that's all it takes. Just a few gentle taps of the fingers on your keyboard, a few seconds or so of your time, and your words can SAVE a writer from a dark demise.**

 **Do me a favor: Go find a story, ANY story, anywhere here on Fanfiction, and see if you can help it. If it has very little / no reviews at all, just check it out, and say whatever comes to mind.**

 **And enjoy the thought in mind that you could have just SAVED that story, with just a few taps of the keyboard…**

 **If you agree with what I have said then please copy and paste any part of this story you wish onto your profile. Modify it in any way you see fit; there is no need to use my exact words. You make it say what you want it to say.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **If you've made it this far without leaving, thank you. Drop a review please!**


	6. Onto Our Division

**Totally not a disclaimer: I can control everything in DxD if I wish...**

 **Onwards!**

 **Please note I couldn't own DxD even if I wanted to.**

* * *

Sylvia tried to tip some tea into Ethan's mouth and blotted at his mouth when it spilt. He grunted and waved her attempts away, swooning more often than comfortable.

All of the Occult Research club, along with Grayfia, Curie, Sylvia, and Ethan waited for Rias's fiance to appear. After some time, the magic circle formed with a phoenix's caw, the king of the Phenex peerage appearing holding his chest up with a good amount of pride.

All the youthful beings stared at him as he looked around whilst Grayfia calmly waited. Curie simply took a sip of tea, "That took some time, young heir."

His eyes rested on her and raised in questioning, "You! How come you are here?"

"Well, I'm sponsoring two humans and wanted to inform them of about the engagement. Riser Phenex, meet Sylvia Lyyneheym and Ethan Sakamoto. You two, Riser Phenex."

Ethan grunted as his head swung precariously sideways. Riser checked a worried look, "Are you well?"

"Least I'll say is blame Curie." Everyone heard a giggle and turned to Curie who had a smile on her face as she took a sip of her tea. Riser nodded understanding and turned to Rias.

"May I ask why you will not choose to marry me? Our fathers agree-"

Rias turned on him and gave a deadly glare, "I want to find a husband I love. My family is just rushing this marriage."

Riser spread his arms, "But it is for the good of the devils. The War made pure-blooded devils near extinct."

Her anger was near tangible, "Since when did you become so encouraged to reason? The last time we met-"

Ethan raised a hand in a drunken state, "I place my bets on Curie. That woman can bring order in the middle of a war just to make an announcement."

Curie closed her eyes and smiled while Grayfia only sighed warily, "Sakamoto was it?"

Ethan shook his head and inhaled deeply, "Yea...me, right?"

"To follow up on Riser's question, are you sure you are well?"

"Woozy. Feel like I'm gonna fall unconscious any moment. But as I said, least and most I'll say is I blame Curie."

Grayfia gave a sidelong glance at her and nodded, "I'll be honest, Curie's demand for behavior and discipline is...unhinged. As a former right-hand maid of hers, I will say she can whip even the worst behaving demons and monsters into submission...respectable enough to enter Heaven. As you said, during quite a few skirmishes, Curie has had the general presence powerful enough to demand attention."

"Why thank you."

Grayfia twitched in irritation and turned away, "Anyway, if you two still have conflicting views on the engagement, we can resolve this using a Rating Game."

Riser smiled devilishly. "I'm all for it. I mean, how hard can it be? Sixteen versus eight? Unless," he smiled at Rias, "You want to concede now?"

"Sixteen?" Issei repeated and Riser scoffed.

"Of course, filthy lowlife." He snapped his fingers and a magic circle appeared on the ground. After a fiery show of flames, the wall of fire died down and Issei was staring upon a harem. "Fifteen beautiful women, all mine."

Sylvia frowned disapprovingly and Ethan patted her hand, causing her to turn and tilt her head questioningly. He smirked slightly and as quick as it appeared, it vanished. Riser was smiling at Sylvia, "But of course, I can always add another."

He stepped over and reached for her chin, and as she raised her hand to stop him, Ethan's was already on Riser's wrist and standing defiantly. "Hands off."

Riser raised an eyebrow as the side conversations stopped nervously, "You dare lay a hand on me, insect?"

"She is mine."

"Yours?" Riser smiled slyly, "So owning a woman like how I do?"

Ethan flared and as he prepared to shout, Sylvia calmly answered, "I'd choose him over you. He's exactly like you, but his behavior around women is so much more adorable than despicable."

Ethan threw Rise's hand away sticking up his chin before he froze, "Wait a moment! I'm not arrogant!"

Sylvia sighed, "I'd argue otherwise."

"And I ain't-" Sylvia leapt out of the way faster than anyone could blink when a quarterstaff slammed into the couch. She flipped midair and landed gracefully on the tips of her feet, dress flowing gracefully as Ethan quickly kicked the staff out of the pawn's hands and caught it, shoving the tip at her throat. "Hey. You do that next time, I'll make sure you aren't going to be having fun with your slaveowner anytime soon."

Riser stepped forward angrily, "You do not speak to Mira that way."

"Oh yeah?" Ethan challenged haughtily and Riser stepped forward at the challenge. Grayfia started in herself before Ethan's head yanked away, "OWOWOWOW!"

Curie looked at him in disapproval and turned to Riser, "I don't believe I've ever gone through any of my routines with you. If I recall, however, Ruval Phenex has."

She smiled sweetly, but everyone felt the true meaning of her words, "Would you like to test me?"

Riser was silent as Ethan tried to pull away from Curie's iron pinch. After moments of silence, he muttered, "Ruvel said how his regeneration didn't help him during that hour. He wasn't well at all for nearly a month."

"So, would you like to _test_ me?"

"No ma'am." Curie nodded.

"Good, then it's settled. Now, Ethan watch your behavior or you'll get the same treatment. I'm sure Sylvia can tell you about it if you ask?" Sylvia flinched and gave a terrified look, her eyes pleading him to back down he stared into her eyes before turning away.

"Whatever, Curie..." At the answer, the tension unknotted fairly quickly and Curie sat down, the cup of tea magically appearing in her hands. "Just to correct you on one part, Sylvia nor I are part of the Gremory peerage. It is a sixteen versus six, not eight."

"Oh?" Riser smirked. "Then in that case," he turned to "Rias, I'll give you two months to train for this event."

"Two weeks," Rias replied and everyone shot her a surprised look, save for Grayfia rubbing her temples and Curie reaching for a teapot. Riser stared at her in shock and when she didn't say any more, he shrugged.

"Fine with me, I thought you'd need more time. You'd better do well, else you'll want these two's help. They'll increase your chance of victory."

He gave a brief wave over his shoulder and he vanished, along with his peerage. Rias didn't look at anyone in particular and said to nobody, "Let's start packing."

* * *

Ethan knocked on the door and the voice called from inside, "It's open."

"Issei, make sure you win, aight? Riser doesn't suspect we're related nor do I think he cares, but if he finds out, I won't hear the end of it from him if you lose."

"I can already imagine it." Issei grinned and put up a fist, the right arm surrounded by the malevolent dark gauntlet, wings unfurling shortly after, "Not to worry. I can boost my power, take his power, and I plan on controlling his fire to use as my own."

Issei's eyes twinkled mischievously, "I heard phoenix fire is pretty effective in burning anything. Only on par with Greek Fire."

"Good idea," Ethan laughed, "I'd suggest asking Akeno to blast you with lightning. If you can catch and control that, you'll have a solid idea of controlling magic. Not to mention you can exploit that against enemies..."

"Where she 'misses' and 'hits' me, so I can strike behind the enemy's back."

"Exactly."

Issei nodded and folded a few more shirts before placing them into his backpack. Ethan picked up a few pairs of shorts and tossed it to him. Issei nodded thanks and spoke up, "How's the...uh, relationship between you and Sylvia? I see you guys aren't particularly fighting, and you even kept Riser away from her."

"..." Ethan shook his head.

"Come on, you don't have to talk to her about how you feel, but at least tell me."

Ethan sighed and sat on the edge of Issei's bed, putting his elbows on his thighs while steepling them, "I don't think I should open up to her."

Issei froze and stared in disbelief, "Why?"

"What if our meeting is a one-off thing? She's an idol, popular, stuff to do outside of killing strays here and there. What have I to offer? No offense, but I am like Riser, but with a mind like yours. Perverted and generally stuck on anything useless."

Issei nodded absently and Ethan facepalmed, "I can't believe I admitted to me being as dumb as you."

"Well...not as smart as others, but we'll pass as intelligent," Issei shrugged as he resumed packing. "If you're unsure, why not just ask? You have nothing to lose."

"Like how you don't ask Rias?"

Issei smiled tightly, "Don't confuse my situation with yours. I don't like Rias particularly. You know why."

"...Raynare."

"..."

"..." Ethan let the word wallow in the air, putting some tension in Ethan's previous words.

"I don't like Buchou, but I see you like Sylvia...I don't want to be wrong about this and give you false hopes, but the way she's been acting lately says the same."

"I don't want to be humiliated by her. Not now, not ever."

"Hey, Ethan. Cuz, I know it's a cliche, but just do it. The harm's going to be bad if she rejects you because of your ego, but if she likes you, like...really does, it'll be great!"

"Maybe tonight."

Issei threw his hands up in surrender, "Fine! As long as it's sometime soon. You don't want to lose the opportunity. Not with her, if you didn't meet her first, I'd definitely go try for her...and if Raynare didn't manipulate me in the beginning too...but I doubt Sylvia would ever do that intentionally."

"Right." After a timid knock, Issei turned to Ethan, "Come in."

Sylvia poked her head inside and blinked, "Oh...this is where you are." She thought for a moment then continued, "Uhm, you ready to go soon? I don't see your things packed and we are leaving around the same time Issei is leaving."

"Why? We should be going later, no?"

Sylvia tilted her head side to side then shrugged, "Curie offered to teleport us to save time. That's why. Want me to pack your toiletries and you get your essentials?"

Ethan watched her then nodded, "Thanks."

She smiled and widened her eyes. "Don't bring any money. I can pay for everything..." Sylvia blushed and thought for a long moment, making her standing at the doorway more awkward than preferred. "I need to fulfill my promise from the day we met."

"Right...appreciate it." More awkward silence before Sylvia turned to go. "Good night."

"G-good," she stuttered and stilled, "Good night, Ethan."

When silence fell upon the room, Issei gestured, "See?" At Ethan's sigh of hopelessness, Issei shook his head, "Also, Curie seems a bit close too, isn't she?"

"Yeah, big sister slash mother figure. I appreciate her being there, though. She cleans the house after us, keeps the entire place clean..."

"Not to mention Mom and Dad like her."

Ethan grinned, "Well, of course when Curie isn't in her, 'You'll die now' mode, Auntie and Uncle would like her. Like I said, she's my 'sister'."

Issei nodded and the two picked up mindless chat before deciding it was time to sleep. Ethan left the room and entered his own to find Sylvia rummaging through his junk mindlessly, "How nosy."

She jumped and blushed, holding something behind her back. "Hey!"

"What's behind your back?"

Sylvia moved it into view and smiled while pointing at it, "You and Issei look pretty adorable here."

Ethan laughed and caught himself, putting out his hand, "Yeah, I mean...you know we go way back."

Their hands rested on each other's as she handed him the framed photo and Ethan tore his grip away, "You...still hate me, don't you?"

"No. I don't." Her look was full of skepticism and disbelief and Ethan promptly shook his head, "Promise."

"Then why do you try to avoid contact with me?"

"You're you, I'm me. If I believe I'll have any chance, it's going to be ruined, no? It'll cause a riot. I'll bet."

She understood his unsaid meaning and walked up to him, staring defiantly, "You think I would just use you as a fling?"

He only stared stoically and they kept the silence before the slap came. Just as the ringing left his ears, Ethan noticed she was already gone, sprinting out the door to some godforsaken place to cry. _"I don't like Rias, but I see you like Sylvia...I don't want to be wrong about this and give you false hopes, but the way she's been acting lately says the same."_

 _But I don't like her_ , Ethan scoffed at himself.

Then again, it was always in his nature to prove wrong any challenges that come up. It genuinely was, ever since he was little. When his mom refused to buy ice-cream, Ethan threatened to jump into the fountain and cause a commotion.

 _"You and I know you won't."_ He leapt in, but she pulled him out before he could drown. They ended up going home early and his mom made him her own dessert to compensate.

That was also why he and Momo never gotten too serious... _"You like her, don't you?"_

 _"I don't!"_

 _"You spend so much time with her, I'll bet you that you'll want to get up her skirt."_

 _"Oh yeah?"_ It amazed him the middle school kids already knew innuendos. Then again...he could always blame Issei. At that challenge, he didn't speak anything that would cause further intimacy with her until he left Kuoh...to the empty void of memories in the Americas. _Now...this..._ Ethan thought. He liked Sylvia, just a bit, but he refused to believe she liked him back. Everything pointed to she did, her words, actions, patience...yet he refused to believe so.

Issei encouraging him didn't help much. He wanted to make sure that her feelings were either absolute or none.

Ethan slept a dreamless sleep and woke up refreshed. He found his duffle mysteriously packed already for the next week or so despite him not touching it at all yesterday. Curie walked in holding a breakfast burrito and smiled, "Sylvia's already in the United Kingdom, so clean up quickly before joining her."

"What?! She didn't wait?!"

Curie showed mild disapproval and her words stung him, "Considering what happened last night, I think it's better if she doesn't see you first thing in the morning, but rather get some fresh air in that country first. I also suggested she go first. I don't like what you did."

"...Right."

"Hurry up, you have a lot to do ahead, finding rogue servants, finding new allies, making new allies, meeting a few gods, getting a few jobs from them, and even killing strays."

Ethan sighed as he scratched at his bed head, "Right, right...got it. I can't be normal anymore."

* * *

Ethan put his hands on his hips as the duffel slapped against his thigh. The weather was quite gloomy with the grey sky and it didn't help with the people rushing around brushing off his questions.

He glanced around but reluctantly gave up when he noted that he is standing in the middle of nowhere and had absolutely no clue on where to go. "Well...shit"

He got strange sidelong looks but ignored them. Ethan plopped at an outside restaurant table and sighed. He turned at a tap on his shoulder and turned to see Sylvia, "Hey."

"..."

She gestured to follow, "Got in touch with an old friend. Works for a private section of the New Scotland Yard. Let's go."

Ethan grunted when Sylvia turned jogging without looking behind her. As they ran past streets, he noticed people glancing at both of them with surprised and suspicious looks, but nobody said anything, "I have a question."

"I'll bet it's about the population and I?"

"...Maybe."

"They respect my privacy, if I'm here, I'm here doing something and they don't approach me unless they know for sure I'm free. One thing I really like about the U.K."

"Ah...but because I'm beside you, does that mean I'll get bombarded instead?"

"They should leave you alone too." He shrugged indifference and cause Sylvia to roll her eyes. She pushed open the door and nodded at a few people milling about before coming to a bare wooden door.

Her knock gained no response, but she entered anyway, "Josephine."

The woman smiled, "Sylvia, glad you picked him up."

Sylvia nodded, "Josephine, Ethan Sakamoto."

"Ethan, meet Josephine Bell."

Ethan tilted his head and put out his hand for courtesy, "Nice to meet you, Josephine. I'll be honest, I expected a man when we were coming here. Well, until Sylvia called you name of course."

She grinned as she shook it, "Always a man. I was going to ask if you expected my gender." Josephine then turned to Sylvia, "I'd like to ask, as I never got the chance, how did you two come by to be...partners, I suppose. You run the Stjarnagarm and Ethan isn't a member."

"Well...it's a long story." She replied hesitantly.

"With a maid," Ethan added helpfully and immediately Josephine laughed when her eyes lit up with understanding, "Ah! Couldn't be more correct when I guessed it is Curie's doing."

She beamed at Ethan and he nodded. Josephine proceeded to put a hand out to Sylvia, "Well, skip the story. I'll assume it's the usual. Anyhow, onto business, what are you here for?"

Sylvia opened her mouth at the same time they heard the shouts and clamoring outside. Josephine pulled open a drawer in her desk and pulled out a magnum, rushing for the door and pushed it open. As it swung to the right, she aimed down the open hall before turning around to face the other side.

"Stop!" She called but apparently the commotion didn't halt, prompting her to fire. She widened her eyes just before a familiar voice bellowed.

 **"Tell the coppers to stop. And please stop shooting, the bullets are more annoying than dangerous and you're wasting your own bullets."**

She lowered her gun and looked at Ethan and Sylvia. Ethan shrugged and told her, "Think you can get the police commissioner to keep this quiet? I think I know this guy, and he isn't one to knock."

Josephine frowned then nodded. She pointed at the door and disappeared as she walked out. Not a minute later, Lubu walked in, dressed in jeans and a t-shirt that displayed his dark thick, well-built arms. Placing his hands behind his back, he waited patiently for Josephine to return.

She walked in not a moment later, rubbing her temples warily, "The boss asked you to leave ASAP, when you're done that is."

She pulled the magnum from her tan trenchcoat and replaced it in the drawer, then glared up at Lubu, who shrugged indifference, **"Fine by me. I only want to speak to you two."** He glanced at Sylvia then added, **"Or three.**

 **"Ol' chief-"**

"You still going to call me that and not tell me what I want to know now?"

 **"You already asked that Sitri and Leviathan devils for help. You'll find out the moment you get back to Kuoh,"** he replied sharply, **"Saves me from explaining myself. Now, onto why I'm here in the first place. Detective, you are investigating the young dame killings that have been taking place a...seven months back, haven't you?"**

Josephine raised her eyebrows, "Why, yes. May I ask how you know?"

 **"It's my business to know. Sakamoto. Bathory."**

Ethan tilted his head in confusion than whipped his head to Josephine, "Josephine, have you heard of Elizabeth Bathory?"

"The..." Josephine trailed off and nodded once. Then nodded again and laughed out loud, "My, oh my! That actually sheds so much light on the situation!" She grasped Ethan's hands and looked at him in the eyes, "Thank you for your input."

"Actually," Ethan said nervously, "It was Lubu's."

She smiled at the Chinese general and bowed when she stood, "Gracious thanks, if it weren't for you, I would've never seen that possibility."

 **"You aren't too surprised about that."**

Josephine winked at Sylvia, "I know about the supernatural, and I've heard stories about the Servant Holy Grail war, so I'll assume you're a servant."

 **"Correct. I'll leave now."** Lubu shouldered open the door and a Scotland Yard officer poked his head in.

"Sir?"

"He's left, right?"

"Yes sir. Anything we need to know?" He asked nervously.

"Nothing, except I am now a step towards figuring out the Lost Girls case." The man brightened and gave a thumbs up.

"Great! I'll leave you to it then!"

Sylvia crossed her arms and faced Josephine, "Care to fill me in?"

Josephine shuffled through some folders and pulled out a thick manilla folder, "Short version? I think the two of you need to leave for a resting place soon. I can also fill you two in on everything, although my shift is ending, I can stay a little longer."

"I'll take everything."

She nodded, "Months ago, we got our first murder in the streets of Csetje, the body eviscerated, and dumped into the freezing river. We had nothing to go on...Zilch. Then the next week, same thing. Continued on for a month until we realized a pattern, all the women were attendees at a party on one of the mansions there, from invitations and people who knew the place themselves. We staked the place, and even went in, but as far as we could tell, it was abandoned.

"That night, the murderer mocked us by killing another, twice in that week and only that time, another woman who attended the party. We didn't want to drop the case, but whoever did the killings was a ghost and we couldn't get any leads..." She sighed, "If Bathory's a servant, then technically she is a ghost."

She picked out two invitation slips and slid them across the table, "May I ask for your assistance and have you two attend? Sylvia, I know you are more fit than I, and I'm quite afraid of dying on this case. Along with many, if not all, of my colleagues."

Sylvia crossed her arms, "And you think that I'm not afraid?"

Ethan turned to her and then faced Josephine, "If Sylvia won't do it, I'll join you. If you go, then Bathory will have a more personal reason to go after you, and I can do my best to stop her."

Josephine tilted her head, "I'll take on the offer, but how?" Lights shone behind and above Ethan and Josephine widened her eyes, "The Gates of Babylon...you're a servant too?"

"So I've heard of the name. And truth be told, I have no clue."

"I'll do it. Let me find my old prom dress an-"

Sylvia suddenly stood, "I never said I won't do it! I just asked you what made you think I would immediately agree!"

Ethan and Josephine watched her then looked at each other, the former quickly saying, "So, we just grab an invitation and go in? I want to hurry, as I have business back at Kuoh coming up within two weeks."

"The date isn't specific, but it's always a Wednesday, two days from now. Reception starts today, tomorrow is usually nothing eventful, and always a dead body Wednesday. Rinse, repeat each week. If you don't catch her in two weeks, I may request more of your time."

Ethan nodded grimly, "Not just my time at stake, but lives of women."

"Young adults at the oldest. No older than nineteen."

"Acknowledged. No more pressure."

Josephine raised her hands, "Sure, alright! No pressure."

"I might add, you look like Juli Kidman with a ponytail...but dress like Sebastian Castellanos."

She smiled, "Why thank you. I've been complimented on my looks, but never has someone referenced my looks to them."

Sylvia frowned, "Ethan we should go now."

"Just a moment, Ethan, would you like my business card?"

"Sure, won't hurt to have a detective as a friend." Josephine slid a card and Sylvia snatched it from the table.

"Let's go."

She hustled him out the door quicker than Curie pushed him out to school. Ethan turned to Sylvia when they left the entrance, "What the hell was that all about?"

She hounded on him, "What's with your attitude with her? Why are you so friendly? What about me? How can I not get that treatment? I don't mean treating me how an idol would be treated, but you two just met and sound like you're planning a date already!"

Ethan felt his face twist in anger.

"Other than the fact we got off on a bad foot? I mean...you did chop my arm off and I heard from Curie you weren't all that happy about you're all l now?" At his words and sarcastic tone, Sylvia froze and turned, crossing her arms tightly and he noticed the white knuckles. "Sylvia? What's wrong now?"

She didn't answer. "Sylvia."

"Is that all you can think about?"

"No, but that's the truth if you want me to be friendly. No matter what I think, all I can remember is me warning you that I'm not some mindless killing machine and yet you go on ahead and Fruit Ninja my ass off."

He thought he saw tears form on the corner of her eyes, "Sorry. I'll drop that topic. It's childish to keep going back to that. You put my arm back and that I'm grateful for. Plus, we've spent some good time together, so...yeah..."

She was quiet and Ethan wrapped an arm around her, "Why don't we get going now?"

"Yes...let's," she mumbled barely above a whisper.

The silence ensuing was uncomfortable, and suddenly Ethan blurted, "You'd look sexy in that kind of dress. Trenchcoat, vest, white shirt. Maybe even a deerstalker cap and pipe."

She glared at him and he raised his hands in surrender. "I'm still sorry. I don't have the tone to say it sincerely, but...ugh."

He shook his head, "Hopefully we can patch things up. Really."

She nodded and walked leading him towards a street, "...You really think I'd fit the detective role?"

"Why not? Figure, your deduction skills, and pretty badass all around. Female Holmes!"

Sylvia gave a brief smile in return the replied after a long moment of silence, "I think you could be Holmes and I your femme fatale acquaintance."

"What?!" She gave a wry grin and Ethan stared at her before smiling himself, "How about Watson?"

"Watson...huh? Let me get that Sherlock outfit for you." She reached into a bag Ethan didn't notice before and he widened his eyes. "I think it's right here..."

"Oh no, get away from me. I was joking!"

* * *

"Hey," Ethan said when he straightened out his suit, "Servants are supposed to be better than humans. Even devils and whatnot."

"Yup," Sylvia replied when she finished spinning in her dress. Ethan glanced over and watched the folds fall.

"What exactly do we have to match up to them?"

"Well, you have the Gates of Babylon. If I can't fight Bathory, you'll just do whatever I can't do."

"Great. So leave it to having no plan at all."

"It's not like you can predict a fight in the first place," Sylvia wagged a finger in his face before adding.

"Unless you're Gilgamesh of course. A ninety-nine point nine percent chance of victory."

* * *

 **So...I suppose I should start character intros now? Hopefully this should clear some confusion.**

 **Ethan Sakamoto - Cousin of Issei Hyoudou, son of Lily Hyoudou and Mac Guffin Sakamoto. Has scrambled memories, along with Issei Hyoudou. Partners with Sylvia Lyyneheym to be the "pair to save the world." Although he likes the sound of the fancy title, rather would wish to meet Mac Guffin. User of the fabled Gates of Babylon**

 **Issei Hyoudou - Essentially still Issei of DxD, but exerts a more serious approach to everything when confiding, speaking, or planning with Ethan. Wields a unique and powerful "Sacred Gear" called Knight's Owner: Never Perishes with Empty Hands. The Sacred Gear allows him to turn anything that can be conceptualized as a weapon turn into his Sacred Gear.**

 **Sylvia Lyyneheym - Born and raised at a city called Asterisk miles east of Japan. Extremely versatile and can match up to many Sacred Gear users such as Siegfried and Cao Cao. Main weapons of choice are Kanshou and Bakuya. Yes, the Kanshou and Bakuya.**

 **Maidame Curie - Claims to be neither god nor human(although jokes often about being one or the other), and describes herself as "just a being" with powers infinitely superior to a high-class mage, one of few Stillwaters. Has connections to all three factions and exerts influence since her inception in the Great War. Knows Sirzechs, Grayfia, Azazel, and Gabriel all personally. Plans to meet Michael in the near future.**

 **Lu bu - Member of a faction in Chaos Brigade. Actually Lubu in the flesh due to experiments done by his superiors. One and only part-ally in Chaos Brigade.**

 **I know I've used many Fate elements, but as much as this is a crossover, I don't plan on this being a crossover. Otherwise, this would be a mashup of many things. So...take the Fate elements as "coincidences" I suppose.**

 **Anyway, until the next update. Farewell!**


	7. Enter a Magical World That's Not Narnia!

**New chapter, lets go! Three cheers! And three cheers for my beta reader being a great beta reader for the story and spicing up my bland tone! Hip-hip...Huzzah!  
**

 **Oh, while I'm still here, I need to actually address the reviews! Unfortunately keep forgetting to do so...my sincerest apologies, readers! And I hope that the first chapter's grammar and spelling is much, much better. Using mobile doesn't help the quality...**

* * *

 **darth56: Thank you! I'll keep working on this story regardless of popularity as I enjoy creating this. You'll only see me stop when I no longer have time on my hands.**

 **Hero King Gilgamesh: I'm glad you enjoy her reactions! Hopefully I can get in more of those without making her a bit of a suckup to Ethan, so look forward to their relationship progressing over time!**

 **Guest-Me as Myself: If you read this, this is literally me as myself...I've rewritten the first chapter, honest.**

 **TheOne WhoKnocks and CyberIona: Thanks for the heads up on the shit quality of the first chapter. Hopefully it's better now!**

* * *

"So...uh here it is?" Ethan scratched his head at the condition of the building. Paint was peeling off the outside of the home, the concrete pathway cracked, gates rusted, windows boarded.

"It...should be." Sylvia's reply came out confused and uncertain.

Ethan shrugged, "Well, let's get this done. We don't even have a day to stop Bathory."

He sprinted for the door and Sylvia ran after him, raising her dress slightly to keep from tripping. Ethan leaped up the stairs and once landing on the porch, the wood groaned and snapped. "SHIT!"

Sylvia cried out as she heard a cat yowl and tread carefully to the spot, peeking down. Three feet below her, Ethan was panicking as the tabby cat scratched at him, "Stopstopstop!"

After some time of dodging, the cat calmed down and hissed at him, running out from under the porch and into the night. Ethan stood with his hands on his hips. He glanced up at her and she lowered a hand, "About damn time!"

"Sorry, I couldn't risk being scratched myself." He chuckled and grabbed her hand. It was effortless for her to yank him up and he dusted himself off, then checked his outfit for damages, "Your face."

He ran a finger over the scratch, "Not much I can do. Anyway, how is this place used for parties?"

He didn't seem to require an answer and Sylvia stayed silent, peeking into one of few windows not covered by boards. After a moment she finally commented, "I was expecting you to fall into a trap when the boards broke."

"Me too." He saw her glancing at the undecorated interior of the home and turned to the doorbell. Pressing it they heard silence save for a crackle from the button. Sylvia gave a confused look at him and he shrugged, "What? Might as well give it a shot."

Immediately, the door opened and a young woman peered out, "Do you need something?"

She noticed their way of dress and blinked, "I think you're at the wrong place for a party."

Ethan shoved the invitation in her face, "This is the place, ain't it? Don't tell me we went all this way for nothing."

Sylvia elbowed him and he hissed back. The girl stared at him then at the wax card, "Sure! Come in. We can't have just anyone coming in."

She smiled at Ethan, handing back the letter, "To make sure, you two never became intimate in bed, have you?"

Ethan smirked, "If you think we have, you think we'd be here?"

She laughed and Sylvia felt uneasy, not embarrassed. It wasn't the same feeling as when Josephine seemingly flirted with Ethan, but an instinct of foreboding.

"Of course, of course...Come in! Make sure to lock the door behind you and follow me."

Sylvia stepped back and tugged on Ethan's sleeve ever so slightly, "I don't like this. Something's off."

"I know, but the sooner we're done, the better." They stepped forward and instantly, the entire place burst with noise, startling them both. The girl grinned at their reaction.

"Magic is everything, isn't it? The party was right in front of you, but you didn't even notice!"

"Are you the host?" Ethan shouted and she nodded.

"Bethany is my name! You two are a bit late, but there's still enough hours for you two to enjoy yourself!" She vanished into the crowd, leaving Ethan to scratch his head.

* * *

"You're right as always, Master," a quiet voice spoke. "We got two sneaking in with previously used invitations. A simple trap that isn't quite deadly...although we know they may be working for that detective, I don't like that my back hurts. Should I attend to them again?"

"No Bethany," Bathory smiled, "Just let the place get to them and I'll swoop in to finish the job. I wonder how that Sylvia girl will taste. Now, to lure them apart..."

* * *

Ethan's neck prickled and he tugged Sylvia along to the wall-length mirror at the far side of the room. He noticed a woman watching them with a grim expression, but adjusted his jacket casually then remarked, "Did I mention how uncomfortable this is?"

"Yes, it's only been five minutes since you said that last time," Sylvia sighed with irritation. Ethan saw the woman disappear and turned around.

"Really? How long have we been here?"

"Half an hour at most," Sylvia closed her eyes and leaned on him."But it's felt longer."

"Maybe because we're bored..." he looked around, "Not to mention that nobody seems to have noticed us."

"Except that one person you did?" Ethan stared at her and shrugged.

"Dunno. Couldn't place my finger on her...maybe it's just me."

Bethany appeared on the second floor balcony that hung over the room, "Okay people! It's well past midnight and you should be going to bed now! Don't worry about the mess! I'll have it cleaned up in a jiffy!"

The oblivious partygoers immediately turned to shuffle out the room, ditching their conversations in just that moment, leaving no sound but shuffling clothes. Confused, Ethan nodded to a woman with his chin and Sylvia immediately understood. Ethan held a man's arm that was passing by, "Excuse me, you aren't going to help?"

He smiled at him as if Ethan was a child, "Funny thought. I'll tell you this, on my first day here, I've tempted to give my assistance, but someone beat me to volunteering. Never saw the man again." He leaned in to whisper, "I'd let them do the job for you. Better to not find out what goes on at night."

He raised his back and spoke louder, "I've attended many times over the years and had no trouble at all!"

"Really?"

"Of course," he spoke softer, "The first party I've attended was at Bethany's home...Hungary I think! Been attending since."

Ethan frowned, "Didn't she live a few centuries ago?"

"Maybe? I felt like it's been a while here, it has felt like a few centuries...But maybe not!"

"How'd you know?"

The man pounded his chest, "I'm still alive! Young in my thirties!"

He bellowed a hearty laugh and waved farewell, leaving Ethan to cross his arms as he watched him vanish down the lit hallway.

Feeling a tap on his shoulder, he jumped and whirled. Seeing nobody, Ethan whipped his head side to side then stepped away from the wall _,_ _I just started falling asleep and hit it. Yes, that's just it._

"Ethan? You're pale as a ghost."

He faced Sylvia as she trudged through the door, "I am? Huh. What'd you find?"

"It seems impossible, but she's from the Holy Roman Empire...believes it's the seventeen hundreds."

"So this place _is_ magical..." Ethan mused then he shot a glance to Sylvia, who gripped his hand and nodded.

He peeked out into the main room then bolted for the door. Almost immediately, Bethany appeared in front of them and he stopped, Sylvia crashing into his back. As he caught her, Bethany spoke with venom in her voice, "What are you two doing outside?"

Ethan turned his head from her to the room, even with the lights, darkness seemed to surround and close in on the center, "Uh...we...we were looking for you. We don't know if rooms could be freely picked o-"

"They're assigned," she said sharply, "You two share the same room, second to last on the left."

"How many?"

Bethany stepped closer threateningly and whispered furiously and slowly, "Would it matter?"

Ethan swallowed as Sylvia tugged on his arm. He didn't dare look back as they walked to their room. Although nothing happened on their trip to their room, Ethan noticed the hallway grew darker as they went further, as if the walls were sucking the light rather than dim lighting.

Not to mention the walk took several minutes.

 _It **certainly** didn't fucking help that all the doors and walls looked the same._

He hustled Sylvia through the door and shut it, locked it, and set the deadbolt. Ethan went to peek into an adjoining room and found the bathroom and nodded. Turning on the lights, he proceeded to shut the door but Sylvia stopped it. "Don't leave me alone out here."

"Sylvia, it's just a quick shower. Not ten minutes. Besides, you'll be leaving _me_ for ten minutes when yo-"

She shook her head violently, "I absolutely don't trust this place. I am scared and never have been in my life before. Not by devils, not by zombies, not by death. But this place...I feel so vulnerable. Because the two of us are technically the only people _alive_ among ghosts."

She shut the bathroom door behind her and blushed. Ethan saw the tomato color of her face and raise it to meet his eyes, "Then let's just go to sleep."

She nodded, "Unless we bathe together."

"You out of your mind?!" he all but shouted then kept quiet and pushed her out. He shut off the lights but felt a slight tug from the darkness of the room.

Sylvia felt it too but not moments later, they were lying on the bed, Sylvia having wrapped an arm around him as she pressed onto his back. "I hope we get out of here."

"We will."

"You...better promise..." He tried to reply, but Sylvia was already asleep, breathing evenly through her nose. Ethan smiled and turned onto his right side, staring at Sylvia's relaxed face, empty of the tension and fear from earlier. Sleeping with a small grin, in fact.

"I promise you we will."

* * *

Bathory swiped a finger into the jug of blood and sucked on it, "So?"

"They they tried to leave."

"'Tried.' So I assume you stopped them?"

Bethany gave a vampiric grin, "Of course, master."

She gave a laugh that echoed throughout the room and rose, "Show me the couple."

Bathory smiled cruelly as they moved through the halls and passed through the door with ease. She glanced at the locks and scoffed then proceeded to the bed as Bethany stayed back. Taking in the sight of the purple-haired girl clinging to the brown-haired boy made her smile.

Because they wouldn't be together any longer after tonight.

Bathory reached down and stuck out a finger and drew a thin line of blood on the girl's cheek. Running a finger over the wound, she tasted the blood and smiled, "I haven't had this kind of blood in quite a while. A lasting flavor from the girl's determination, a strong kick from her stubborn nature, and sweet taste...from her feelings to the _boy_."

Bethany quickly averted her attention from the boy, "Master, anything else?"

"Savory...she fears this place. Adds to a perfect finish. Although I could definitely do without the sweet taste," Bathory lamented bitterly, "No matter. I can always kill the boy. Especially if they do work for that brunette detective. Maybe I could get something out of this girl...Sylvia was it?"

"Yes."

"Hmm...Sweet and sour," Bathory chuckled, "If I can direct some hate, maybe I can get a sour taste. Hopefully not bitter nor salty...all three are linked to that emotion."

"I can feel myself getting empowered by her. Maybe a little more." Bathory gave another cut and licked the blood from the wound.

"Let's go."

"Absolutely."

* * *

Ethan woke first. _.._ _or second_ , he thought when he saw the empty side of the bed beside him. He stood and saw Sylvia dabbing at a cut on her cheek. "How'd you get _that?_ "

She looked at him fearfully, "I have no clue. And this isn't what worries me. Tell me, how rested are you?"

"Pretty well rested. I could actually go outside and buy myself some stuff."

Sylvia pointed at the single window of the room, "Pull aside the curtains."

He did.

Night. Again.

"What the hell? So this means we're on Tuesday already?" Sylvia only stared at him with wide eyes. Something was wrong. And it wasn't just because time doesn't work or that dead people are still living. Ethan noticed that Sylvia was much more...useless than before.

Okay, Sylvia was **_infinitely_** more useful than he is, Ethan wrinkled his nose at the confession, but the fact that she's nearly shitting her skirt is something...just, **_wrong_**.

It's like that saying, if it looks like a duck, walks like a duck, quacks like a duck, it's a fucking damn duck.

Now, imagine it looks like Sylvia, walks like Sylvia, but scared out of her mind, it's not Sylvia.

"Sylvia," he enunciated the three syllables then it came to him, Holy shit. Fuck this place! He grabbed her shoulders and shook her violently. "Look. This place is messing with your mind. You've been braver, stronger, mentally healthier. Not now."

Her eyes became unfocused and she stared past him, "You don't understan-"

"This place is **_messing_** with you!" Ethan slapped her, once. Her eyes cleared and Sylvia took in her surroundings. She inhaled and gave a wide smile. He started to slap her again when she caught it swiftly, turning to him.

"Thank you. Thank you so much." She embraced him and shuddered, muttering in his ear, "I'm glad Bathory's place doesn't affect males. A bit of hindsight."

"Yeah, yeah," Ethan scoffed. She gave him a quick peck, causing him to jump into the air and face away from Sylvia as his face reddened. "You wouldn't be alive if I weren't here, what else is new?"

She smiled and tapped his nose, gaining a look of concern from the intimacy, "You only saved me this time. I'll save you more often."

"Now that you're in your right state of mind, how about some vampire hunting?" Sylvia nodded and the door to their room burst open, Bethany coming in, fangs glistening when she stopped.

 _"You're _..._ coherent?!"_

Ethan's back shone but he was kneed in the chest and flew into the wall, Sylvia brought up Kanshou and Bakuya, clashing them into Bethany's elongated fingernails. Hardened by vampirism and magic, the fight sent sparks into the room as they fought.

Bethany disarmed one of Sylvia's swords in more than one occasion due her enhanced speed, but Sylvia simply continued fighting with one hand, unfazed, until the sword in the air returned to her hand as if it held a mind of its own.

However, no matter how serious the extent Sylvia wounded Bethany, she couldn't kill her. As far as she knows, silver weapons were the solution to vampires. And she had none.

After a long five minutes of clashing, a bloodied Bethany dashed over to Ethan and held her claws over his throat, "And here I was thinking I could just handle you. Now, put those swords away or your boy gets it."

Sylvia gripped the hilt tighter, but saw streams of blood start to flow, Ethan twitching slightly. She gritted her teeth then nodded. Bethany dropped Ethan and Sylvia started to rush to him, only to have Bethany quickly strike at her head.

Even as she fell, her only concern was Ethan.

* * *

The metallic, coppery scent made her come back to her sense. The smell was unbearable but she had to find out what was making that smell.

Sylvia fluttered her eyes open, seeing a pink haired woman dressed in a small dress that only dropped to mid-thigh leaning into her face. Her green eyes widened and she grinned, canine fangs showing, "You're awake!"

Her demonic tail flickered thrice and she stepped back. "I was wondering if I had to kill you slowly or quickly," she grinned, "I have plenty of time!"

Sylvia yanked on the chains that kept her against the wall and demanded, "Where's Ethan?! You don't care about males, what did you do to him?"

Bathory smiled as Bethany washed her wounds with blood and pointed at the chained figure she thought was one of the many corpses hung. Unlike most of the corpses, or rather... _all_ the corpses, the hair was cropped, and male genitalia were visible. Weapons lay around him and stab marks peppered his body.

Sylvia's eyes wavered as she stared in disbelief. He didn't go down without a fight, but she saw the disembowelment, the empty chest, ribs torn out to be tossed aside, and the remaining organs that remained. "The brat was annoying, especially with that damned Gates of Babylon, but nothing he could do, right?"

Sylvia was catatonic as Bethany poked at the body in disgust before starting to drag it out with just the tips of her fingers. "..."

One sentence rang in her mind over and over.

 _Ethan's dead._

* * *

"Son of a _**BITCH!**_ "

Ethan rubbed his head as he sat outside the gates. "My head hurts like hell."

He didn't know how he ended up at this place, it was dilapidated, old, the boards creaked, and he wasn't the type to go act like Ghost Hunters. He had a reason for being here, hence he woke up here, but he wasn't sure what.

His first thought was to speak to the brunnette detective, Josephine, but he didn't know how he knew her either.

For that matter, even know what to tell her.

Regardless, Ethan strolled over to New Scotland Yard in a daze, his mind racing as it racked empty memories. It happened twice in his life already and he didn't like it.

 _Most annoying damn thing to happen._

He pushed through the oak door and realized something was wrong. Josephine stood with a wide grin, only for it to fade rapidly, "Where's Sylvia?"

"Sylvie-who?" Ethan asked.

"Sylvia."

"Am I supposed to know her?" Ethan tilted his head.

Josephine grew worried, "What do you remember?"

"Only that you spoke to me about something, then I went with some girl to this old-ass house..." Ethan felt his eyes go out of focus and he found a fleeting memory.

And seized it greedily, with both hands.

 _Sylvia Lyyneheym._

 _Lubu's mission to find and kill Elizabeth Bathory._

 _That damned magical mansion._

"Shit." Josephine grabbed his shoulders and shook him.

"What happened?!"

"Long story," he muttered and whipped around, "Follow me."

Ethan dialed a number and the phone rang once before the other line connected.

 _[Hyoudou residence, this is the residential maid speaking, how may I help you~]_

"Curie," Ethan panted as both he and Josephine ran down the streets. "I need the Stjarga-whatever it's called, to help me save Sylvia!"

 _[Oh my, did the mission to kill Bathory go that poorly already?]_

"Of course woman! What do you expect me to do? Defeat all the bad guys I find?"

 _[To be honest...yes. If you can't do this, how do you expect to be the Hero of Destiny?]_

"Well I can't!" Ethan snapped.

 _[Watch your tone]_ Curie tutted and inhaled, _[Getting the Stjarnagarm won't be a problem, they'll rally at my call at a moment's notice, but can you ensure that all of you can get Sylvia out alive?]_

"Is that a question?"

 _[I'll make it an order.]_

Ethan smiled, "I'll do that." Curie hung up and Ethan turned to Josephine, "Backup's coming."

She nodded and they paused at the gates. Standing outside, they waited. A minute passed, two...then at the third, a magic circle appeared on the gravel. Ethan pushed open the gate and the two rushed to the four people that stood on the trail. "Cao Cao-"

The young man turned immediately, not out of rudeness, "No need for a briefing. I know what's going on due to Curie. Told me the whole story. Just get in."

Georg waved his hand and the magic circle that expanded on his fingertips flew away and towards the house. When it passed through, the abandoned place shimmered and transformed into the castle. Heracles smiled and cracked his neck as he stared down the doors.

He ran to it, Cao Cao following immediately and Jeanne following suit. Georg nodded his head silently at Ethan, who pursued them. As Heracles got within a meter away, he clenched his fist and punched. The doors burst open and he immediately smashed the skulls of two vampire maid together.

Cao Cao held open his hand and a spear appeared. Ethan felt the power radiating from it and stumbled. Cao Cao pointed at a fireplace and blasted the mantle. He fought against few enemies as the dust cleared, stabbing and parrying as Jeanne aided his efforts by cutting them down with swords summoned from Blade Blacksmith.

Cao Cao checked the fireplace's former location and shook his head, "Left room!"

He moved, only to jump back as an enemy appeared around the corner, she screeched happily at the sight of Jeanne, who was busy with another maid. Cao Cao started to shout, but the head of the vampire was taken off with a bullet from a .44.

Gun smoking, Josephine blew the smoke out of the pistol and readjusted her aim, taking down another four maids before being attacked from behind. She merely spun on the ground, shoved the gun into the mouth of her assailant, and pulled the trigger, reloading before the sound echoed away. Cao Cao smacked Ethan's head in irritation, "If you can't fight, clear the fireplaces. You'll find the room soon enough. That's the least you can do since a complete human is doing better than you are."

Ethan snapped out of the reviere and sent a holy grenade into one fireplace, the explosion tearing apart the wall and sending more vampires flying out, although in a panic as their skin melted while it burnt as if on dry shrubbery.

"There!" Cao Cao shouted and whistled for Georg. An explosion of ice, fire, and wind tore apart the front of the castle and Georg charged in, leaving Ethan mildly impressed. Not was he just a mage, but a mage who isn't your typical, 'I cannot run or fight.'

"Not like you can fight anyway," Cao Cao shouted at Ethan as if he read his mind, "You go with the detective! I'll guard this place with the rest! If we have to, we'll follow, so don't attack us!"

* * *

Sylvia heard the explosions and dying shrieks outside and glanced at the stairwell worriedly. Bathory had no such thoughts and only turned to the tray of tools sitting beside a vat of blood. She heard Cao Cao's rallying shouts and sighed, _It won't matter if they save me. Ethan's gone._

Rubble was sent down as another explosion was closer and after some time, Sylvia widened her eyes at the first figure that went down. The second shocked her to the core.

Josephine fired a bullet at Bathory, who simply teleported out of the way, appearing right at Sylvia's side, but the second figure launched an immeasurable amount of weapons at her front, forcing Bathory to dodge. Ethan looked up and smiled, "Hey, you're doing quite fine."

"You're not dead?"

He shrugged, "Maybe, who knows. I know you aren't though." He brought up an enormous pair of scissors and smiled, shredding through the binds easily, "I'm glad Akame ga Kiru existed in real life. Couldn't think of a simpler weapon that could cut through anything."

"Akame ga what?"

He waved his hand, "Don't worry about it too much. Extase is reliable. I think."

Ethan returned the weapon into the Gates of Babylon and thought for a moment, Sylvia rushing ahead to help Josephine instead. Bathory grinned at the interference and deflected Sylvia's strikes. However, each time she tried to reach in to inflict a wound, Sylvia acted defensively and escaped all assaults unharmed.

At each opportunity, Ethan sent a few swords Bathory's way, no wounds were ever inflicted, but he gave Sylvia breathing space. Eventually, after peering through multiple weapons, some that Ethan recognized on sight to his surprise, he picked one particularly large blade.

Spanning an inch wide, nearly a meter long, and a thick hilt, it seemed impractical for a weapon, but it seemed just right. He held it up and felt intense pain run through his body before everything cleared.

He felt more alert and the world seemed slightly slower, the sword felt infinitely lighter than before, and he felt much, _much_ calmer. "The Leviathan's Blade. I like this," he grinned and joined the battle. He pushed Sylvia aside as she was blocking a single arm with both blades, noticing the second one flying at her.

She was caught off-guard but was relieved when he bisected Bathory and lopped off her left arm at the elbow. The two parts of the body fell to the floor and Ethan grinned at Sylvia, putting out his hand and she took it. "Was it supposed to be that easy?"

Sylvia opened her mouth, "I hope s-"

"Behind you!" Josephine shouted and Sylvia thrust herself in front of Ethan, taking a four-clawed wound to the chest, shredding her dress and nearly spilling out her intestines. Bathory grinned in victory and drank the blood on her hands, her eyes flaming in victory.

 **"Perfect. Now you'll see what I can do with female blood that is just right."**

From her position on the ground, sinew, blood vessels, veins, arteries, and skin shot from her abdomen and arm, reattaching themselves onto the discarded body parts. Her body then shrunk to normal size with a snap and she grinned wickedly, **"I _really_ hadn't been harmed in years and you must pissed me off, boy."**

* * *

 **Woo, this chapter is finished too! Next one is in progress and will be focused around helping Issei utilize his Sacred Gear. Or...er...Lancelot's Noble Phantasm? Not much to mention this time, but until then~**


End file.
